FateExtra: My Self-Proclaimed Girlfriend, Quincy Powers and Me
by NickTheHun
Summary: "Names have power" - I really should have considered that before I called myself Yhwach. Lost memories, skills and powers I apparently forgot about... what kind of past did I have? Darn, I have no clue on how to ensure this sweet girl Hakuno survives. My Servant, Suzuka Gozen behaves like a JK can't seem to get along with Hakuno's Tamamo... there goes teamwork... Quincy SI OC
1. First Week: Day One

AN: I would say it's a related story to another of my stories... but then I would be stretching it a bit. In which a wannabe Quincy King tries his luck at the Moon Cell Grail War. No, it's not actually Yhwach or people will be dying like flies. In this totally unrelated story, I just wanted Tamamo and Suzuka to continue their rivalry somehow, cool battles, and for Hakuno to be happy. Well, we'll just have to see how that turns out. Fate/Extra / a certain other series and one in the future crossover, maybe. Shrug.

 **First Week: Day One**

"School's enforcing the new rules, Mister -," Issei said as he settled his glasses a bit better, blinding my eyes for a brief moment from the reflection of the sun's rays.

The way Issei Ryuudou adjusted his glasses was akin to those characters from many anime's that I had watched.

It brought to mind memories of Log Horizon where Shiroe, Crusty and that glasses girl who I had forgotten would frequently adjust their glasses at the same time as to synchronize the reflection of the sunlight on their lenses as if they were concentrating the sun's rays like a super laser.

I imitated him with my own glasses, only to touch nothing but the empty space above the bridge of my nose.

Darn it!

I had wanted to see if it worked out for me as well.

But upon reflection, I should really be much more concerned about the fact that my glasses were missing.

' _You stopped wearing glasses long ago silly!'_

A soft motherly voice reminded me of that fact.

It wasn't a lie. For some reason, if nothing else, I know that for sure.

But why can't I remember when I stopped wearing my glasses?

And why can't I recall my own name?

' _I'm sorry, with the way you are you can no longer call yourself -'_

"I need your ID." The high school boy that I now remember as being Shirou Emiya's friend asked of me at the school gates of Tsukimihara Academy.

… Fuck… I'm at the Moon Cell aren't I?

Oh joy, if I'm in Canon then I'm totally screwed considering there's Julius Harway with his hacking, assassinating and Li Shuwen nonsense. Not too mention that Pieceman guy having Buddha as Saver helping him out as pity.

"My… ID?"

He blinked, before releasing an audible sigh.

"Just state your name, surname and your gender."

… This feels like fucking character creation.

I don't even remember who am I, how the hell am I supposed to answer this part?

' _Even if you are but a small shard, your role was, is still that of -'_

I really should be more perturbed by the female voice in my head. Yet… it was familiar, soothing, and I knew that she meant no insult.

Part of me felt like asking her much more things but I have this odd feeling that I wouldn't be getting much from her until later on.

Call it a hunch.

Anyways, monologuing isn't a free action so I decided to stop standing around like a retard and answer him in accordance to the prodding in my head.

"Yhwach, no surname, Male."

That name still felt off, but my fragmented knowledge of Judaism had somehow guided me to that name while adding an extra letter to match that of Bleach's final villain as using the full name would just be offensive to other people's beliefs.

"Right," Issei drawled before checking my bag for contraband. Since when did I settle for some crappy normal Japanese high schooler's bag? Wait, since when was I in high school? I'm at least 8-18 years too old for this shit.

Weird, there seems to be more holes in my memories after a few years of work life.

Aside from all my memories that gave a hint at my actual name and the buzzing I hear whenever someone I recall was about to say my name.

He doesn't bother patting me down. For shame, Issei!

I hear that Americans would do a better job than you. That, or normal airport security staff. Then again, they also have far more reasons to do it than here in Japan.

Then again, laws on guns are very strict in Japan, stricter than many Asian countries I recall.

There's a chilly breeze. Is it Autumn? Or Winter? Not that I would know. I can't recall my country ever having any clear defined seasons outside or "Rainy" and "Dry".

The courtyard was like I remembered it… from the Fate visual novel, that is. That was the same of the archery range, and the entrance with the shoe lockers and the stairs that went up and down.

It's been ages since I have ever touched the Extra verse, I can barely remember anything from CCC outside that of the characters coming into Fate Grand Order.

Even then, I had quit the game a few months prior to Solomon's Temple and had not kept up with the translations outside of a few key moments. Real Life time constraints, sadly.

Still, I had made sure to keep up with all the Servants out there peripherally through TV Tropes.

TV Tropes may have destroyed my life, but it looks like it will be useful in this case.

* * *

I took a break in the bathroom to check through my appearance.

… I seem to have gotten younger. Why the hell do I look like I'm in my university days again?

My mother's dark brown hair seemed slightly more prominent than before, most likely because this is a digital world and they couldn't spare me the extra pixels to make it look better.

At any rate, I remember enough to look for any prohibited areas to kick start the plot, which I did after going to a class that I was assigned to and listened to Taiga Fujimura's technobabble about nanomachines.

Really… destroying plagues? I'm sure there's more that nano machines have done. I recall once making a Senator Armstrong grade Nanomachine Heart and-

-Wait, since when was I some sort of nanomachine expert?

' _Try to remember more helpful things.'_

Oh, right. Perhaps hacking then?

After all, this is the Moon Cell where hacking goes a long way.

Hmm, I'm surprisingly calm about being in a death match.

' _You've faced an enemy much worse than a trial of this scale.'_

I see… strangely, I don't feel too concerned about that.

After classes, I went on a few errands before checking out a certain prohibited room.

The Supply Closet was locked. It wasn't locked in the sense that someone had taken a key and spun it around the lock.

It was locked in the sense that it refused to open despite the fact that I swiped the keys to it from the faculty room.

This is the part where I somehow find a way through using some Shounen power-up's by not refusing to give up, right?

No, wait. This is the mystery portion where I have to talk to the NPC's until I find my way through, maybe…

I can't remember. So fuck it, surely I have some magic which I could use considering the whole Spiriton phenomenon which I couldn't recall enough of to compare with Magic Circuits from the Nasuverse.

I can learn all about it later on, but for now I'll just brute force it.

Touching the door, I followed my instincts and simply focused on moving something to the door.

That something was Mana, I was sure of that at the very least.

It wasn't a Mana that was somehow just as potent as the Prana that was the combination of a Magi's internal Od and the external world's Mana.

I wasn't sure why, but I just knew it to be true.

I could sure use some old wise Jedi to teach me the ways of the Force right now, but alas, I doubt things will be that convenient.

* * *

The door opened itself, revealing an ordinary supply closet.

Except for the smooth skinned effigy floating at the side of the room.

 **"Welcome, potential master."** A voice calls out from nowhere.

Kotomine...

The mannequin twitched as it began to move according to my whims. It wasn't a Servant, merely a shell of one. Yet, its body thrummed with power, but it wasn't the kind of power that would make even the weakest of servants flinch or worry. Even Kirei's Hassan from Fate/Zero could defeat it. It was the kind of thing that could overpower a pro fighter in his prime, but not an average magus with actual combat experience.

Not something that I couldn't beat myself.

Why did I think that? I can only remember doing normal things that normal people do.

' _Yet you defeated the adversary.'_

Not before everything I cared about had been destroyed.

Such depressing thoughts came to my mind immediately as the voice attempted to encourage me.

 **"That effigy with you is your sword and shield for what lies ahead. It will move in response to your commands."** The voice continued.

I look towards the hole in the wall in front of me.

 **"Now then, please proceed. The truth that you seek lies ahead."**

The effigy followed behind me as I walked through the hole.

This was no time to worry about the past. What lies before me is what I have to deal with right now.

I can ponder on my fragmented memories and how I would remember things I could not even recall outside of unintentional mental remarks later on.

No longer a typical school campus, the floors, walls, air and the aura of the place was entirely different.

It was like a dungeon with walls and floors of neon light blue.

I had long forgotten about what the dungeon was called.

The voice told me to keep moving forward, and in front of me was a floating box which activated upon touch.

An **Ether Shard** , the shard-like item faded into data.

Data that I could somehow access from my mind? No, some sort of Inventory space within my own data made body.

' _Look deeper. In your case, it is in a place much more secure than those of the spirit hackers you will face.'_

As if guided by instinct, you wanted to see where it ended up in.

" **[Inventory]"**

Static fills your vision, an irate buzzing noise erupts in your ear drums.

It doesn't work like that anymore.

It used to work like that, but now it doesn't.

Why? Was the storage in your very being not such an intrinsic part of you?

Yet, I called upon the **Ether Shard** , and it was in the palm of my hand once again.

' _I'm sorry. Even if it's there, you can no longer use it the way you did back then.'_

"That's fine. It's still more than convenient enough."

It looks like I actually have to know what to seek out for it to appear this time around instead of the various ways of retrieving items.

I try to remember what this kind of power reminded me of, but everytime I try, my thoughts are simply diverted to stock videogame inventory tropes instead of the specific source.

It's as if there's a mental block on it.

That's enough musing, I turn to my left and in the hallway was a floating mecha pinball of death.

Basically, an Enemy Program.

It tried to zip pass me and blow a hole in my torso using it's body, but I dodged it easily.

For some reason, I couldn't recall moving my body so smoothly before and yet… this was something I had practiced for a long time, didn't I?

Ah, right. I shouldn't really be standing in front of my Servant… effigy, thing.

Commanding the effigy, it charged and slammed it's right leg into the floating ball thing. Sending it bouncing on the electronic walls like a pinball.

It would have been funny if I didn't need to keep dodging to avoid having my bones crushed.

Eventually, my effigy grabbed the ball, headbutted it and stomped on it until it was killed.

Thankfully, mob monsters die when they are killed.

I feel a well of energy seemingly pooling up in my body, suddenly refreshed, it felt as if I leveled up.

But that was silly! Only my Servant could level up through the technically illegal Alteration of the Soul in the Chapel, right?

...No, it's best to not dismiss it. I will investigate it later.

For some reason, I feel as if there would be a box popping up in front of me telling me I made a wise decision.

To be more accurate, I was saddened by the fact that there was no such box in front of me.

Something was rolling down my face.

Tears? Why? Why would I feel as if there was something just so wrong, missing and… it was like something was left out of my life.

It didn't feel right. I shouldn't have felt this way.

"Why aren't you popping up you cheeky little box?" I chuckle at some fond memories that flashed by so quickly I could not even comprehend yet remember.

Did I live in some sort of VR world where little boxes that mocked my WIS stat became a constant in my life until I missed it?

Damn it. What happened in those missing years!

' _It's best that you don't know for now.'_

Well, figures you'll say that...

* * *

There were more attack programs as I progressed through the sea-like graveyard filled with bones of what seems to be deep sea creatures or dinosaurs in the background.

Chimeric sea?

I still feel as if I'm getting something wrong.

At some point, I proceeded to the final room.

My footsteps were not halted as I took in a graveyard of corpses.

Small numbers compared with those that I had been tasked with once upon a time.

A time that was out of reach from my own recollections.

A mannequin rose from a nearby corpse, shambling about awkwardly as it glanced at my own.

The battle was on, I commanded my effigy commendably, it was as if I could read all of the enemy's moves and moved the effigy in the most effective way.

I was getting better. No, I was regaining what I had lost.

Such thoughts comforted me.

And once I won the battle, I felt some sort of virtual currency being deposited as I heard a chime from somewhere. I have no idea why I know that.

Also, damn Kotomine and his deep suave voice!

 **"Appropriate Servant found within the system,"** a voice spoke through the air, coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. " **Rejoice, for you have been chosen as a Master."**

Yorokobe Shounen indeed. I never wanted to hear that from Kotomine Kirei when I was on the receiving end.

A set of three glass doors appeared around the circular room, each of them holding on to a beautiful depiction of something. It reminds me of some ornate chapels... No, it was more accurate to say it depicted not something, but someone.

In the end, one of three glass door broke open, as a stream of data flowed out to merge with the mannequin by my side who stopped twitching and exploded, abruptly shaking itself off.

And instead of the effigy, a true Servant stood there in it's place.

"Servant Saber, arrived superbly to your summons! Something like that~"

Beautiful. Her clothing seems to be Shinto inspired, somehow, yet she seems to be wearing a modern Japanese school uniform.

She wore a white school shirt with really short sleeves, with black highlights at the edge. A red tassel that reminded me of Emiya's tassels hung around her collar and chest area. She wore a red miniskirt with what seems like a Miko styled red sash covering her waist.

In addition, she carries a student bag fashioned with badges and straps. Along with a red scabbard for her sword.

Her hair colour was that of a light brown colour.

Her appearance was distinct enough that I could recall her being **Suzuka Gozen** , from the CCC Foxtail manga and also a Servant in FGO.

Curiously enough, she lacked the fox ears and tails, but then again it was stated she shape shifted those add-on's there for her Master. I suppose she doesn't think I would like it or hasn't thought of doing so yet.

Hopefully she doesn't. My family would kill me (figuratively speaking) if they found out I was friends with an animal cosplaying high school girl. I would also get arrested, but my family would give me disappointing looks that would make me feel worse than being in prison.

"Hey hey! You there? You're my Master, aren't you?"

Snapping out of my own thoughts, I gave a practiced smile which solicited a peculiar reaction that I couldn't properly place.

I could only determined her look to be that of "surprise".

"Eh?"

"Yes. I am your Master, Yhwach. Well, that's the name I'm going with for now until I remember what it was."

"Okay! Why not, why not right? I mean, sure it sounds Chuuni but we're in a war and all, so like, we can totally go scare people off with a creepy name!"

She spoke with a dialect I wasn't familiar with, then again, she was speaking Japanese and somehow I understood all of it.

I should have noticed that with Issei earlier on, darn it… apparently I knew all sorts of languages besides English but dialects are still something I need time to get used to.

Even so, to say all that in a cheery manner is a bit too much. Is this an act? Well, I wouldn't blame her for it.

"Haha… Then I suppose that means you're alright with our partnership?" I held up a hand as if to shake hers. She took my hand and seemingly shook on the deal.

"Ok, so we'll just be going out with each other. Master will use me for your own purposes, and I'll polish my JK power for a wonderful love encounter one day. Got it?"

Wait what?

"Wait a second, I don't remember becoming your boyfriend is part of the deal."

"Ah, don't sweat it! Well, isn't it natural to do this much?"

"No, no, I think my definition of natural is very much different from yours."

Somehow I ended up in the straight man role to her antics.

I hissed as my right hand began to burn as if cast in molten iron. I had to pull back my right hand that my Saber was holding so that I could give it a good whack to distract myself.

It didn't work that well. Clearly my methods of dealing with pain is messed up, or I'm just that uneducated… that or like so many things these days, I fucking forgot how to deal with it.

On the back of my hand, I bore witness to a red tattoo of three katana's curving into each other to form a shape that reminded me of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

And of course, Kirei just had to come in at this point.

 **"Congratulations. You have made it here, achieving your first goal. With the Command Seals as proof of your participation to the Holy Grail War, Yhwach. Rejoice, for whatever you wish, the Holy Grail will bestow upon the winner. Thus fight, thus kill, thus...achieve your innermost desires."**

 **"This...the Moon has decreed."**

* * *

Darkness.

I fainted all of a sudden. Or perhaps this was closer to forced sleep.

As I began to regain my consciousness, I hear the motherly voice speak to me once again.

' _Names have power. As you have chosen the name Yhwach, you may expect the reclamation of your powers to be focused in that direction.'_

Is that so? Does that mean I can regain my **Schrift A, The Asspull**?

… No answer. Bad joke I guess. **A, The Almighty**?

' _With time, it may be possible.'_

How could I have possibly lose or fail in whatever my previous causes was if I had that kind of power?

' _Something akin to what you know as_ _**A, The Antithesis**_ _was used on you.'_

Figures. Uryu was apparently the best match-up against Yhwach for the final battle in Bleach. Too bad that Kubo never got a chance to draw the full story.

Is there anything else you want to tell me?

' _Many things. So many things... But my time is up for now… I'll miss you, but it's better you don't remember me. Just…'_

Damn it, don't cry. I don't know why but I really don't want you to cry.

Whoever you are.

* * *

I awoke in the school infirmary. By my side, I hear a tapping sound that reminded me of the times when I forgot to cut my nails and my fingers just made the most annoying sounds when I use my keyboard.

Fuck, I feel sad but… Fuck angst, for some reason I feel the helpful voice would be sad if I was sad.

Damn, reading about all the amnesia tropes did not prepare me for dealing with my own "feelz".

My head is still a mess as well. At least I can still function at a decent enough level.

I see the brown eyed, brown haired girl pointing a flip phone in my direction before a loud camera shutter noise was made.

"Did you… did you just take a picture of me?"

"Ahaha! I just wanted a new wallpaper, y'know!"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that so I settled on one of my calm smiles.

"I think that sort of thing works best with larger screen smartphones. I'm sure we can get you one somehow." I offer, getting a grin from the beautiful girl in return.

"Nice! Master is really good at racking up points with my strong and cute self, hehe~ Ah, but on the other hand, having a premium decorated flip phone shows that I have strong JK Power y'know? Even if I get a smartphone I'll just end up, like, keeping this with me anyways."

She's seriously into this Joshikousei thing, isn't she? Well, so long as I don't get arrested by the cops then I guess it's alright.

"Huh. Guess that means we have to grind for whatever digital currency is here and buy you some decoration stuff for that phone then."

For some reason, the idea of grinding appealed to me greatly.

As if that was a large part of my life.

"Yeah! I'm seriously hyped now! C'mon, let's get out of this boring infirmary and do something!"

"Alright, just give me a minute."

Recall my skills, huh? It would be in the direction of Bleach's most insanely powerful villain but I also want to focus on hacking as I need such a skill to do anything crazy in the Moon Cell.

Converting mana to spiriton, manipulate the Reishi like equivalent into the system and-

-Oh! What a pleasant surprise! It's a console like screen!

I have absolutely no idea what these lines of codes mean.

I am so boned.

"Ah, you have awoken." A soft voice spoke from in front of my infirmary bed.

Sakura Matou.

"Your memories have been restored, Master of the Holy Grail War," she spoke without accent, nor care. I believed that Shinji had hacked her into believing they were brother and sister in Fate/Extra Canon, but that had been the prologue of the story, and not the story itself.

She wears the standard Tsukimihara Academy female uniform with a few minor differences instead of a blue ribbon, Sakura wears a red ribbon with small white socks and a long matching lab coat.

"Thank you, Sakura." She didn't seem to mind the fact that I knew her name. "Out of curiosity, how much are you based on the real Sakura Matou outside of her appearance?"

The A.I. blinked at me a few times before coming up with a response using the same tone. "I am aware that there was a Sakura Matou and that she behaved outwardly in this manner for most of her life."

"... I see. So you don't recall anything involving a superpowered evil dark side, Angra Mainyu, Shirou Emiya…" No reaction. I continued, "Rin Tohsaka and Kirei Kotomine."

She twitched and frowned before it quickly settled into a neutral expression.

"No. However, the last two names are sound irritating."

I nod. "I see… I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories, if any. I just wanted to know how much the Moon Cell managed to record you, along with the state of the world as it is."

"Might I presume that this Angra Mainyu had something to do with your concern over me?"

"Partly, Angra Mainyu in some cases, could have a strong hold on you, or rather the real life counterpart down there on Earth. But really, I was just more concerned with your feelings due to your real life's past… ordeals."

Sakura Matou tilted her head in a Shaft Studio like manner before nodding oddly slow. "Then I shall hand over your portable terminal then."

She handed me a wrist-mounted device that was basically an intelligent watch.

Ah, Portable Terminal and ingame menu buddy!

"Oh, do you know where I can get some food in this place?"

She gave me the directions to the cafeteria.

"And is there anyway else I can get more food?"

"Masters are entitled to one of my lunches every week."

She handed me a **Sakura's First Comer's Lunch** item.

EH?! Isn't this like, outside of the game?!

Super rare item Getto!

"Thanks! You don't mind if I drop by every so often, do you? I mean, outside of coming back to try more of your surely delicious lunches."

"Please come if you have "non-standard" injuries."

She went back to being robotic.

Saber, who was silent during the conversation, was glaring at me with intense emotions.

"Tch! What's with you? You have a thing for school nurses or something!?"

Oh dear, she's angry.

"You're acting as if I was flirting with her."

"Seriously?! You go around talking as if you know her. All so familiar with another girl while your Super High School Level High School Girlfriend is in the room."

"That was both overly redundant and a great Danganronpa reference!"

"Preach it! It's an awesome game! Wait, don't just change the topic like that!"

Drat.

"To be fair, it was a good topic."

"Yeah, like~ My favourite was the detective and, Oh? Oh, you are good."

I grin slightly before allowing my expression to turn serious for a short while.

"You must have some questions about my circumstances. I will do my best to answer them."

She was silent for awhile before she sat upright in a proper manner using the chair at the side.

"Earlier on, you mentioned that you have yet to recall your memories. I don't believe that names are altered during the Moon Cell Preliminaries. This is an anomaly I want addressed. Secondly, you seem to have rather large amounts of knowledge on this school nurse's counterpart. I respectfully ask you to clarify the reason for such."

… Now this sure is a different manner of behaving.

"... I still can't remember my name. Allow me to say this, I only have small fragments of my own memories for the past decade or two. I'm also at least older by those number of years. My appearance has been aged down. And while I can remember everything of my life below the age of 23, that does not include the knowledge of my real name. Yes, the names of my family is scrambled up as well, FYI."

All of which was pretty much true.

Saber took a moment to process my words before nodding in acknowledgement.

"Next. I have a large amount of knowledge on Heroic Spirits and individuals involved in past Holy Grail Wars on earth. In fact, I do have some relationship with a few of them. But due to being caught up in an experiment involving the Second Magic, Operation of Parallel Worlds, somehow I have ended up in the Moon Cell with no knowledge of how I entered the Grail War along with knowledge of how the Moon Cell Holy Grail War came to be. And a whole bunch of stuff… that's what I can guess right now at least."

Now that was stretching it a bit, but hey, explaining that I'm basically a self-insert comes later.

"... That is… concerning. However-" Saber stands up and proudly puffs her chest forward. "You have nothing to worry about. Just keep doing the hard thinking thing and use your head, you can leave all the fighting to me. I only do what I'm told after all. We'll win this Holy Grail War for sure and get your memories back easy peasy!"

Somehow, I feel very assured by her words.

"Heh… thanks! It's reassuring coming from you."

"Ehehe, it's really nice being praised by Master like that."

"What will your wish to the Holy Grail be? Saber?" I asked, making her ponder on it for a moment.

"Hmm, my wish for the Holy Grail? It would be to encounter a wonderful love! Obviously!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously! Although…" She leaned down to my ear, and whispered. "That wish might be coming true very soon, uhuhu~"

"Don't you think this is going a bit too fast? I mean, there's a difference between crushes and love, you know? Then there's also the difference between real love and love for being in love and-"

I was interrupted then by Saber.

"Kyaa! I knew it, I knew it! You're a romantic at heart, aren't ya Master? See, see, we'll get along just fine. We'll be like, the perfect combination in this whole Grail War. All the other Master's and Servants will look upon our relationship with envy and think, "Go explode Normies!""

"Considering this place is full of Spirit Hackers and Servants, I think they might actually make me explode."

So please don't say things like that.

Somehow, I am the designated Tsukkomi and our routine.

"Oh?" I exclaimed as I looked through the console screen I opened up earlier.

"What, what?" Saber eagerly leaned forward to look at the console, only to have a bored look immediately after. "Ah, nerd stuff."

"Come on, it's useful stuff. Anyways, I seem to be regaining my skills faster if I can now understand some of it. Look."

I tap and change many lines of codes quickly before standing up, revealing my new outfit.

A white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the Wandenreich symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. And over that I wore a tattered, ankle-length maroon-black cloak.

Even if calling myself Aizen would have been better, since I took the name Yhwach I may as well stick with the look.

"You're seriously a chuuni, aren't ya?"

"You're seriously a miko hybrid JK, aren't ya?"

I countered her jab, which earned me a smile from the Saber.

"Hm, Master and I get along well… hmm, hmm, c'mon let's go!"

She wrapped her arms around one of my arms, allowing me to finally come to terms with the fact that her soft mounds were actually rather large. The clothing didn't seem to emphasize that with the color scheme, however.

Wait a second!

"Saber… why are there slits on both sides of your skirt?"

"Eh? It adds style points, obviously!"

"Saber, why does it look like you aren't wearing underwear?"

"Because I'm not? Besides, it goes against tradition to wear underwear! I refuse!"

Please tell me this is alternate Shinto tradition and not mainstream, please tell me that-

I recited that a few times to keep my mind sane.

* * *

I and Saber ran into Kotomine Kirei who gave us the key to our private room, along with telling us that the list showing our future opponent will come out the next day.

As expected, other Master Servant pairs were whispering death to us two, Saber was pretty much making sure my right arm was in between her two oh-so soft breasts while clinging to me and shooting smirks at everyone.

I'm going to die, aren't I?

...No, I just have to 'git gud' until no one can kill me.

Also… grind grind until I buff Suzuka to God Mode.

Reaching the cafeteria, I looked over what I could buy with my starter sum that I got from beating that effigy and attack programs until my eyes found a seemingly ordinary high school student that I could have mistaken for an NPC until I noticed the red marks on her right hand.

The long, hazel hair and inquisitive eyes settled on me. She was wearing the default uniform of the academy, her expression unchanging, and despite the blandness I could see her curiosity bleed through her gaze.

A plan quickly formed in my mind at speeds I could barely comprehend.

I dropped the Yakisoba Bread that I had just bought onto the ground as I make my eyes widen in utter shock.

"Hakunon?" I called out almost desperately.

She gasped slightly before standing still in her spot as if she wanted to run somewhere else.

I walked forward, looking as if I couldn't believe I saw her, as if I was facing a ghost from the past.

"Hakuno-chan. Hakuno Kishinami, is that… are you really?"

"Y-yeah." She answered nervously, and somewhat fearfully.

"A-ah, thank goodness. You're alright."

My hand came down on the girl's head, rubbing it affectionately much to her widening eyes and the increase in killing intent coming from my self-proclaimed girlfriend behind me.

"D-do I know you?"

I make my face freeze in shock along with my hand.

"How do you know my name?"

"A-ah…" I whimper as if I was being scolded during my childhood days.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked with a whisper.

I made a show of calming down and breathing deeply before looking at her with a resolute expression. "Yeah, I do. I never thought I would see you again. And-"

"You!" A pair of angry and determined eyes cast their venomous gaze on me, oh, and fluffy tail. "Hands off my husband!" Tamamo-No-Mae was about to grip my hand when Suzuka Gozen was at my side in an instant.

"Hands off my boyfriend, fox whore!"

"What did you say you brainless JK slut?!"

"I'll skin your fur for my new scarf!"

Oh dear…

* * *

 **Servant Matrix: Saber!**

 **Name: Suzuka Gozen**

 **Master: Yhwach ?**

 **Height: 164 cm**

 **Weight: 51 kg**

 **Source: The Scroll of Suzuka, Tamura Three Generations Records, etc.**

 **Region: Japan**

 **Alignment: Neutral Evil**

 **Class: Saber**

 **Parameters:**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: A**

 **Magic: A+**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX**

* * *

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance: A**

 **Riding: B**

 **Divinity: A**

* * *

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Supernatural Power: A**

This ability allows free movement and levitation of objects objects. A fragment of a power of a god.

 **Mystic Eyes: B+**

Possesses Mystic Eyes that charms men, arousing in them a strong love affection towards Suzuka Gozen should they meet her gaze. Avoidable with the Magic Resistance Skill.

 **Poison Resistance: B**

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

 ***Hidden***


	2. First Week: Day One END

AN: The pace will pick up for the next few days. Here's the next part.

 **First Week: Day One END**

It took a few moments to tear the two Servants apart from their attempts to murder each other with words.

Thankfully it didn't escalate more than that as you wouldn't want Suzuka or Tamamo to suffer from a .PH. Rank Down from fighting outside the Arena.

Master's are entirely forbidden from fighting each other outside the Arena, the same can't be said with Servants who will get a rank penalty if they are willing to act independently from their Masters or simply act on orders to attack another Master.

However, when fights happen in the Arena, that's a whole different matter.

Deciding there were too many prying eyes, I picked up the food we bought and suggested we move to the courtyard for a bit.

Hakuno nodded along adorably, well, she was a cute girl with cute mannerisms considering the whole no memories issue.

Unlike a person like me who probably had no qualms eliminating every single living person here and think it was a "regrettable tragedy" while still committing the crime.

I hacked a picnic mat into existence for us to sit on before sitting down with Suzuka on my side glaring intensely at her newfound rival who was also at Hakuno's side.

"What do you want to know? Depending on how, well, personal it is I may only be able to answer a few questions." I began by setting some limitations while keeping my act together that I knew and cared for Hakuno, which was very much true considering I played the game and found his/her story really touching.

"Everything."

"Slow down there. Think of specific questions."

"Can't you tell me everything?"

"We're in a war, Hakuno-chan. I'm not letting anyone know anything they could use to hurt you. There are prying eyes and eavesdroppers everywhere."

As I said that, she spent a moment in thoughtful contemplation.

"I want to know who I am… but, it's silly but I feel like once I'm told who I'm supposed to be...I don't know if I should be scared, or happy, or... What if I'm supposed to be one thing, and right now I can't be like that anymore?"

She was extremely nervous, making Tamamo immediately try to soothe her Master's soul with hugs.

I used the console to make the small area where we were sitting on isolated in the sense that sound would not escape from the area.

I wouldn't have much time.

"Well, I'll start with saying that you don't have to be worried about that. Whether it is a good thing or bad thing, it is up to you to decide. Your past is not sad, nor dangerous. I can safely say you were a normal person with no criminal activities nor were you a genius that changed the world."

"As for how I know you, I will have to first inform you that I have amnesia myself, well I only lost around a decade or two of memories but that's besides the point."

Tamamo would have protested on how accurate my statement was were it not for Hakuno scratching her Servant's ears at that moment to distract her.

"Your parents brought you along overseas and stayed with my family for quite awhile due to work reasons. It saves on rent to stay with friends. Anyhow, we met as children and were friends for a year before you moved back to Japan. We kept in touch with letters and when my family came over to visit Japan for holiday or business we would always be greeted by your family. This continued on for many years until you fell sick in the year 2000."

"What happened?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"You've been diagnosed with an incurable disease a long time ago which causes amnesia. Uncreatively named the Amnesia Syndrome. It was a brain disease that caused memory loss and would eventually lead to death. A doctor who could potentially cure the disease was found, but died in a terrorist attack before an operation could be performed. Research on the disease was brought to a standstill. It's been years for me since I last saw you when your family requested that you be cryogenically frozen until treatment was available."

"And then the war happened, and we lost track of where your body was kept… I can't remember anything past that as my own memories are scrambled up. That should explain why you don't have memories because you, I'm sorry to say, have already lost them."

Hakunon (my internal nickname for her) blinked at that information, staring at me with an oddly determined expression. "Is that… ah, that makes… sense, I think?"

I smile genially. "It's fine if you don't believe me. It sounds like a roundabout way to explain amnesia, doesn't it? You'll probably learn the truth if you win the Holy Grail War but… considering that you ended up in the war unknowingly and as far as I know, without the capability to do so. It makes me worry about you, a lot."

"W-what do you mean by that?"

I wanted to establish a trusting relationship with her but I don't think she is currently ready to know that she's basically an NPC based on the real Hakuno.

"I'll need to confirm a few theories. I'm a skilled hacker so I'll get to the bottom of it eventually and tell you about it. What I can promise you is this. When it comes to Holy Grail Wars, Heroic Spirits and Noble Phantasms, there is no better expert than me. If you are stumped at any point you may always call for my help. That's the least I can do for you."

I took out my Portable Terminal and sent her some information so that she could contact me using her own terminal.

"At any rate, anymore questions? You may ask something that isn't personal considering we are out of time."

"What do you mean by-"

Hakuno's question was interrupted when a blue-haired teenage looking boy came walking in, with the boundary field I set broken just as he did.

* * *

"What's up scrubs? What's so secret that you have to talk behind a primitive firewall like that?"

Literally all four people sat down on the picnic mat made the "Excalibur Face" from Soul Eater. Well, Hakuno didn't. And everyone else besides me did it in a tone downed manner.

"O-oi! What's with that look!?" Shinji Matou looked insulted, as he should be.

"Some really annoying blue bug has just landed it seems." Tamamo scowls.

"Ugh, how annoying. I prefer exposition to this." Suzuka was in agreement.

Hakuno turned to me. "I would like to know more about the Holy Grail War." She said, eager to ignore Shinji as she had yet to know he was her next opponent.

"Moon Cell or the true Original Ritual?" I asked, ignoring Shinji.

"Oi!"

"Start with the Original."

"Okay. Now, I'll start with how the whole Servant summoning system came about in the first place then."

"Oi!"

Shinji's protest became non-existent as a few other Masters had gathered around out of curiosity to hear what I was talking about and that everyone was tuning him out.

I began talking about Heroic Spirits and their nature.

On how Heroic Spirits are beings of a higher existence, becoming categorically closer to Elementals than wraiths. How they differed from how Elementals are "power" granted form using human imagination as a container, where Heroic Spirits are entirely woven from the ideals of people all throughout. They are freed from the constraints of time itself and removed from the ring of reincarnation, moved to the Throne of Heroes , a place existing outside of both the World and the time axis.

The Throne of Heroes is also occasionally referred to as the Ring of Deterrence as it is related to how it is mainly used by the Counter Force. In this case I also elaborated on how the Counter Force empowers people to influence outcomes throughout history and when that is not enough, how Counter Guardians are sent in to eliminate everyone.

I elaborated on how those that become closer to the planet do not mix well with people, so they fall into the categories of Divine Spirits and Elementals.

"Heaven, Earth, Human, Star and Beast. These are the five primary categories Heroic Spirits can fall under. I can talk all about how Beasts are fucking dangerous considering that Tiamat, the mother of monsters is Beast II and Primate Murder is Beast IV. But the key information about the Holy Grail War's foundation comes from the Seven Servants of the Station of the Crown fail-safe."

At this point someone called out that it sounded really cool, and yes, I agreed that the name was pretty nice.

"This system was created by the Counter Force to prevent mankind's extinction by the Beasts. It is a ritual in which seven of the greatest Heroic Spirits are summoned to defend mankind. The original purpose for the Classes that we all use in the Moon Cell originated from that ritual.

The ritual was first copied by three families to create their own Holy Grail War as they needed the mana from Heroic Spirits to power their wish granting device."

After that I improvised on how the fourth Holy Grail War never materialized due to prana disappearing off the world in 1980.

"This phenomenon remains a mystery to almost all, but thanks to research on my part I managed to trace back the event that caused it." I kept my smile on as my audience was completely hooked on my wondrous exposition, they have been that way for the past 30 or so minutes.

Actually, the only research I did was randomly checking out the wikia, but it was more than enough as Nasu implied, quite strongly, what the event was.

I used a dramatic pause and waited before continuing.

"What do you all know about Dead Apostle Ancestors? Specifically, the Original Dead Apostle? Anyone? No one? All right then. I can tell you all this. The world is in the state that it is thanks to a ritual established by the Crimson Moon called the "Aylesbury Valesti"."

After more exposition on the ritual about reviving the Original Dead Apostle, the Dark Six, I finished with this.

"Now, you see, they went about it the wrong way by performing the ritual too early. As a result, they failed while also making it so that the world's mana being dried up, leading to the world as it is today."

Of course, disputes soon arose from those of Magus backgrounds which I ignored as I walked away leaving them to their academic debates.

Excellent.

I wasted everyone's time, just as planned.

* * *

Actually I had no idea what I was doing aside from answering Hakuno's question and ignoring Shinji, but I'll improvise.

I first went to find Taiga in order to get my Side Quest before continuing on.

Saber was following right behind me as I quickly went into the Arena, letting everyone spread rumours about me and discuss about my apparent 'tremendous knowledge'.

There was no need for me to keep a low profile.

Even now, they did not know about my own capabilities.

Heck, even I don't know my own capabilities!

But what I did would definitely draw attention to me, and hopefully will make it so that people don't plan ahead for Hakuno and instead focus on myself.

I wouldn't say it was selfless, hell, I feel like I'm going to be so fucked over right now.

But theatrics are important in projecting a strong image.

In the end, the information amounted to nothing. Those that believe that they will win will simply be distracted by the information, and for others, it does not matter outside of the fact that a certain participant is extremely knowledgeable about the founding of the Holy Grail War.

Will they see me as a threat? Probably.

But that's fine.

Outside of Julius Harway and possibly Kiara, most Master's wouldn't bother with attempting to eliminate someone else's competition when they have their own match to worry about.

"Oh, jeez! Master can be super boring! Talking about all sorts of things as if you like hearing your own voice…" Suzuka complained loudly before murmuring the last part.

"Haha, I would definitely make a dull teacher, won't I?"

"You're a JK's number one nightmare teacher."

"What happened to the sexual harassment gym teachers?"

"Ah, trash like them are in a different list so they don't count."

"Oh dear, I'm the number one enemy of youth's that need to be educated. Oh well, I always hated dealing with kids that think themselves self-important. Guess I'll never be a teacher kind of person."

Walking through the arena, I made sure to command Suzuka properly as we explored and defeated the enemy programs.

Whatever combat experience I had in my past life seems to be expressing itself in being able to predict enemy movements and attacks to a godly degree, allowing Suzuka to come out of most battles unschathed.

I first retrieved some loot, namely the **Ether Shard, 300 ppt and Phoenix Scarf** before making my way left to get **Taiga's Kendo Sword**.

Retrieving the **First Cypher Key** was easy enough and we spent the rest of the time grinding there.

I didn't need to use the recovery fountain as Suzuka was more than powerful enough to deal with enemies using only her telekinesis and normal attacks with her three katanas. Even the occasional elemental attacks with her blade was barely skimming her mana pool as the state of my being was such that I was generating mana better than a dragon.

It was certainly due to my past, but as usual, I don't remember.

How annoying, but there was nothing I could do about it so I decided to work on something while waiting for an enemy master to show up.

"Get out of my sight! Damn programs!" Suzuka continued shouting as she relieved her near non-existent stress on the poor enemy programs. The portable terminal was showing my Master Rank going up, and I was going to make sure to head to the Chapel later in the week to get Suzuka an alteration for more power.

"Hey Master, what are you doing playing with your nerd stuff?! I'm like, doing this boring grinding tradition and I'm getting super boreddddd~"

"Mmhmm, give me a few more seconds, I'm almost done and… whew!"

I used the data from some of the fading enemy programs along with a tiny bit of the digital currency to form this item so that I could get started with regaining some power.

In my hand, was a silver pentacle shaped item.

My **Quincy Cross**.

Channeling mana into it, as per usual, I followed my instincts and spread my senses out to the environment before willing what I wanted to happen.

Immediately, the Spiriton's in the surroundings were pulled towards the Quincy Cross allowing it to solidify into a new form.

That of a western bow with a spirit particle bow string.

Well, the whole thing is made out of spirit particles, but that was besides the point when I am explaining the aesthetics of the whole bow looking physical aside from the glowing light blue string of energy.

Gathering the Reishi like particles was easy, but it was not effortless like what the real Yhwach could do to the point of enslaving Reishi with **Sklaverei**.

"Suzuka, move aside."

"Eh?"

Just as she turned her head to the side, I launched a condensed Reishi arrow that pierced through a Klein, an enemy program that was basically a floating box of death.

Curiously, the first thought I had was that the enemy program had no soul.

Ah, yes, of course!

Yhwach literally ate the souls of anything that the Quincy's killed!

He was basically the God Emperor/Chaos God of the Quincies in that respect when compared with Warhammer 40K.

That was why the balance was messed up in Bleach, as Yhwach was eating every soul for more power through those that held his blood.

Honestly, the whole balance thing wouldn't have been an issue if Ichibe didn't study under the Soul King before bringing his own faction to backstab the Soul King resulting in a split of the realms.

Oh, and the Soul King's devout followers turning into Hollows as revenge or something.

I have to recheck those spoilers as I don't even know how accurate they were.

"Whoa! That's like, pretty cool Master! Hey hey, what's it called?"

I told her that I would tell her all about the Quincies later on in our private room.

We went around the first floor to continue grinding until it was evening, yet, our opponent did not come into the Arena.

"I'm somewhat disappointed that our opponent is being overly cautious or just lazy in not coming in the first day." I say to my Saber as I launch an arrow powerful enough that it exploded the Inspire enemy program.

It was very much like Quilge Opie's exploding arrows, although I have only gotten good enough to shoot two of them at the same time unlike the Sternritter's six exploding arrows.

As for normal arrow firing rate? So far I can fire maybe 400 at once, but while my rate of gathering arrows has been increasing, I could only make and prepare around 200 per second.

I still have a lot to improve on to reach Uryu's rate of fire from the Arrancar arc.

Not bad for two hours worth of practice.

All I was doing, however, was regaining lost skills and maybe finding ways to be more efficient under the current constraints I was in.

"Geez. It's like this boyfriend of mine wants to see his enemy more than his own girlfriend." Suzuka Gozen pouted as she complained as such.

"Self-proclaimed girlfriend." I replied syllable by syllable in a melodic fashion.

"Come on Master, don't be so- YOUR BACK!" She suddenly panicked.

There was no time for fear.

I allowed my mana to flow into my veins and work it's magic.

A loud tapping sound was being made on my neck area as a Crix enemy program was attempting to pierce my neck futilely.

The bee like enemy program was caught in my grasp a second later after it paused in it's horrible attempt of a sneak attack.

It could not pierce my skin covered in blue vein like patterns.

" **Blut Vene**. Let's see how you like this. **Blut Arterie**!" The arteries in my hand glowed red as my enhanced blood allowed me to utterly shatter the enemy program into tiny pieces.

Any Quincy worth their salt can use Blut. Get rekt noob programs.

I was soon tackled by my Servant and felt my torso being strangled.

"Wah! You're alright, right? C'mon Master, say you're alright!"

"Uh… I'm fine?"

"Good." She stopped hugging me suddenly, with her hand on her chin. "Ah, I get it."

"Hmm?"

"You really like aiming for dramatic tension, don't ya? I mean, saving that kind of skill at the last moment only to utterly win the battle like that is typical of Shounen Jump."

"Pft, LOL. That's the first time I used it, and it worked!"

Suddenly I was being hugged again. "WAAH! My Master is being so reckless! *Sniff* I must enjoy our last moments together for he will get himself killed in no time."

"Please don't write me off as a lost cause. Besides, using the Shounen Jump analogy, I'm just going to keep pulling out new powers out of my ass to survive anyways so there isn't much to worry about."

"Boo Hoo Hoo! My Master is an Otaku!"

"You're not even trying anymore."

"Yeah, okay." She admitted without much of a fuss.

She let go of me then.

When I get nominated for the Tsukkomi Academy Awards, I will probably be a favourite for the "Unfettered" category.

"Anyhow, Master, shouldn't we get back for dinner?"

"Hmm, do you even get hungry? And I would think that you would be watching your weight or something since that's what JK's do."

"Bzz! Both answers are inapplicable! Anyways, ignoring that, don't you need to eat, Master?"

"I'm eating Spiriton's like a proper Quincy."

After all, the Sternritters and Soldat's survived under Soul Societies shadow for nearly 1000 years on Reishi. Why couldn't I subsist on this instead of leaving myself vulnerable in the cafeteria.

"Aww, come on! You need to like, gather information where everyone is, or something."

As she protested, you took a moment to think of a response.

"You just want to go around and gossip, don't you?"

"Ding Ding Ding! Bingo! Gossip is one of the things I like, and besides, I need it to recharge my JK power! All this fighting almost made me break a nail, won't my Master give me a break?"

"Hmm…" I made an effort to look as if I was thinking before reaching out with me right hand to pat her head. "Sure, let's go. You can have all the time in the world to gossip and do whatever."

"Yaaho! Master gives off a surprisingly good vibe with how reasonable he is."

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of tyrant normally. Anyways, you go have your fun, alright?"

"Hai, Ha~i! Thank you Master!"

Come to think of it, Yhwach was literally the "You have failed me now you die" kind of Emperor, huh? I mused such things as I hoped I wouldn't actually turn into a villain.

* * *

After exiting the Arena, we made a beeline to the Cafeteria.

I didn't feel like wasting my points on eating if I didn't have to, so I simply worked quietly after finishing Taiga's sidequest.

As I watched the entrance, eventually I noted a familiar pair enter the cafeteria.

My gaze on them had not gone unnoticed, and through what seems like some complaints from the Servant, the Master came right up and approached me.

"Hmm, how nostalgic." I remarked to Hakuno.

As per usual, her eyes simply twinkled with curiosity. "What's nostalgic?"

"The way you walk and run. Still as lady-like as always when taking your time, and the way you run may as well have came straight out of an anime considering how girly you run." I have no regrets in making that comment.

"Is that a bad thing? And what's anime?"

"Dear me, it looks like I have to play the role of an exposition fairy once again. Sit and have your dinner while I talk your brains out."

After explaining the concepts and how running in such a way adds to her appeal as a woman, Hakuno asked me another question.

"What should I do?"

I could answer only in such a way.

"Survive and never give up. Remember your resolve as you fought the sense of wrongness in the preliminaries. Remember the contract you now hold with your Caster. Outside of those confines, it is not my right to tell you what you should do."

"I understand. But still, didn't you know me all those years ago?"

"And the old you is gone now, isn't she?"

Hakuno shivered fearfully with how cold I delivered the line, until I smiled gently to assuage her worries.

"Even so, you're still the same kind and inquisitive person at heart with extremely girlish tastes and extra tanks of determination. Ah, that brings me back…"

Her face turned crimson, clearly due to me saying embarrassing things about her.

"Anyhow, I want you to understand that other Master's aren't likely to just stand around and let their Servants do battle with yours during the Elimination Match. As such, take this."

I handed her the item I had been working on in the cafeteria.

"This is-"

"A Quincy Bangle. I've prepared a file and will send it to your portable terminal later on. Read it, memorise it and delete it afterwards."

It would allow her to mimic the powers of a Quincy without her wasting much, if any, of her own prana.

This wasn't a game. As such, I wouldn't put it past the Master's to be much more active in combat.

When Suzuka stood up and looked as if she was done, I took a moment to ruffle up Hakuno's hair before leaving the cafeteria with Suzuka.

Did I mention how I love just how my black cloak billows cooly? Well, now I did.

I'm sure my exit was super cool.

It better be…

* * *

Well, we soon entered our Private Room and after setting up our things…

"What's with you ruffling some other girls hair? You patted her head before mine, you know? And then you did it again. You're not being fair to your girlfriend, sniffle sniffle."

I compensated her by patting her head gently even as I noted that she was super fake about it.

"Anyhow!" She changed tracks all of a sudden. "So what's the deal with the Quincy schtick?"

And there I went giving a rundown on what Quincy's could do, especially with Spiriton's with relation to Reishi.

"As for the more advanced abilities, it's best I don't talk about it so no one can overhear us or hack into the .PH. to learn of our conversation."

"You're like, super paranoid about some things and super easy about other things, ain't ya?"

"Heh, guess so."

"Speaking of being paranoid, are you sure you can trust that Caster of that friend of yours?"

"With my life, hell no. With Hakuno's life, hell yes."

"Do you even know who she is?"

"Tamamo-no-Mae."

Suzuka Gozen was silent for a long while before she asked me seriously, "And you think she's just fine being with a mass murderer that deceived, killed and ran away from humans in the end?"

"I'd say her loyalty to Hakuno is as strong as your loyalty to me." That, was how I answered.

"Is that an insult?"

"No, it's a compliment of the highest order."

"... You seriously think that highly of that sly fox?"

"It's more the case I think that highly of you."

"Do you even know who I am?"

"As subtle as you were with the activation of your Noble Phantasms, that did not give you away. I knew who you were from the moment I laid my eyes on you."

"And you said nothing?"

"I will only say your name if you're comfortable with me knowing."

"Don't be stupid. Any self-respecting girlfriend would love to hear her boyfriend say her name."

"Is that really so? Suzuka Gozen."

"Huhu~ You did get it right. What a knowledgeable Master I have! Would you like a kiss for a reward?"

As she leant forward, I did my best in gently stopping her by guarding my lips.

"Hey, what gives?! Why don't you accept my affection Master~"

"Sorry, sorry, but I think you should sort out your feelings before committing to me. I don't want to take advantage of a girl that's really eager for a relationship."

"Aww, you're so sweet Master! Ah, but don't worry. I already had a nice long loving relationship back in my life and I'm really satisfied already. I'm sure you know all about that."

"Yeah, with Sakunoue no Tamuramaro. Heck, the guy even went into the underworld to negotiate for you back after your death."

"Yup! I led a happy and harmonious life! I'm like, super satisfied! So that's why I gotta go get a new boyfriend with that kind of love, ya know?"

Hmm, I was worried she would be settling for anyone but it seems that she has high standards.

Then again, I probably wasn't a good choice… maybe that's why…

"Ah, so that's why I'm the practice boyfriend huh? I guess that makes sense." She did say she wanted to polish her JK power or something for a future wonderful love encounter before…

My response seemed to have elicited a sigh, she looked a bit despondent for a bit before perking up.

Did I say something wrong?

With speed that I could not comprehend, an assault on my lips had taken place suddenly.

"Mmph!" As my mouth was set free, I could see Suzuka's eyes staring right back at mine.

"Ah geez, did you know I had been using my Mystic Eyes on you the whole time?"

"Huh, that charm thing?"

"You really didn't notice… ah, it doesn't work on Master. But it makes me feel better somehow. Honestly, despite everything, you're a real gentle person at heart, aren't you?"

I was not given the chance to respond as she demonstrated how experienced she was.

I felt as if I was recovering many levels in a certain skill.


	3. First Week: Day Two

AN: Short introduction to the opponent and more fluff. Ah, don't worry, they'll tie the knot eventually. But one day is kinda fast...

 **First Week: Day Two**

What a beautiful digital morning!

If only I wasn't in the Moon Cell.

To be honest, I was expecting some sort of nightmare sequence in which I can uncover my mysterious past from.

But alas, life isn't that convenient.

 **You have *_^ &$# on a v^&$)-_ -$(!**

 **H? & *P re%to^ed !**

For a moment there you thought there were words appearing in front of you, until a loud buzzing noise seemed to have made it disappear. That, and lots of static o vision.

This is the part where I think to myself something is wrong, but then again, that's been done to death so I'll just figure it out later.

Perhaps forgetting the past isn't such a bad idea, who knows? Hmm, maybe I could make a wish to go to a different world outside the Nasuverse once I win.

I feel strangely assured of my victory despite the fact that I would be totally fucked by any Anti-Divinity Servants like Oda Nobunaga.

Right now you were lying down on a basic bed.

"Did you sleep well Master? Ah, Good Morning~"

Suzuka was at the side of my bed, her chin resting adorably on the side with a worried expression.

… Why is her flip phone up and the camera end pointing at me?

"Hmm, Good morning Suzuka-chan."

"Ehe~ Aren't we such an intimate couple?"

That's just your view of it, but I can't deny that we spent way too long making out last night.

Thankfully I unlocked my secret Kusanagi Godou kissing skills that made her putty in my hands.

On the down side, she may have unreasonable expectations for me and was probably a bit peeved that I did not go further or touch her in places reserved for those in a relationship to access.

"...Did you sleep well yourself?"

"Yeah, your body was super comfy. Ah, but I woke up earlier since I needed to do my hair and nails and all."

"What are you doing with your phone?"

"Eh? Just starting up my personal collection of your sleeping face, you know?"

I snatched her phone off her hands and began selection the files by group.

"NOOOO! PLEASE DON'T DELETE MY ENTIRE COLLECTION!"

"How long have you been filming and snatching all these shots?" I mutter as I pressed myself against the window while using my legs to keep Suzuka off from stopping me.

"HAVE MERCY, PLEASE!"

Looking at her pathetic yet comedic teary face, you handed her phone back without deleting any files.

"Ah, everything's here." She was pleasantly surprised.

"Deleting a friend's files is a dick move no matter how I look at it. Unless it's deleting child pornography, in which case that's a different ball game altogether." I trailed off at the last part.

"Aww, since when did our relationship get downgraded to friends~" She frowned petulantly.

"I was merely making a general statement on what I believe to be socially acceptable." I clarified dryly, feeling as if I was used to antics like this from my missing memories.

"Yes! That means we're a real couple now, right?" As she said those words she went ahead and hugged me, pressing her chest into mine.

Oi, her breasts… this feeling is unreal! Why is my Grail War Online actually rated 18? Is my Chapter 16.5 coming up soon?

...Well, I'm not the type to jump right into things, but if she looks at me like that… it would be rather dickish to go the tsukkomi route.

"Well, I guess that makes you my first girlfriend then."

"Yataa!"

"As far as I can remember, that is."

"Haa, come on, don't tell me there's someone waiting for you…"

Gripping her shoulders, I removed her body from mine so that I can look down into her eyes instead of just her soft hair.

"Even if I did love someone, they're eh, probably dead anyways."

"Oh… sorry for bringing it up…"

"It's alright. I probably did have someone… After all-"

I pushed her body against the nearest wall.

"M-Master!? Mmm-!"

Shutting her lips up with my own, I silenced my Servant by aggressively taking her mouth.

Lips and tongue, saliva and teeth, I had no plans to leave anything untouched in your quest to dominate her sensations for this brief moment.

It made me feel alive.

The intense breathing from me and her. I eager to savored her state of disarray, the sound of her breathe, the smell of her fragrant long hair, the taste of her tongue and the fact that her soft hands that I was holding against the wall had forgotten to even put up a token resistance.

My lips turn upwards slightly as I couldn't help but smile at her flushed expression.

"-I did have to get these skills somewhere. Lucky you." I remarked, continuing on with my sentence from before.

"Um… to receive Master's affection like that, I can't help but be grateful." She responds in an uncharacteristically shy manner.

"Oh, I'm glad. Although, do tell, how was I?"

"Huh?"

"Compared with your previous husbands?"

"Haa? What's with you asking that sort of thing?"

"I wonder should I use a Command Seal for this."

"Geez! Don't tease me like that! You were good, okay?"

"Just good?"

"... Better?"

"Better than…?"

"Argh, fine! Apologies to my dear departed husband in advance. Yes, you were better than Sakanoue and definitely better than that brute Otakemaru."

Ah, that was the demon that didn't want to team up with Suzuka to conquer Japan after she got the mission from the Heaven's to help the demons do so, huh?

After that, her would-be husband went up to kill her but due to some shenanigans they ended up falling in love at first sight and teaming up to liberate Japan of the demons instead. Soon after, she pretended to be Otakemaru's wife for three years so that she could use her supernatural powers to soften his body enough for her real husband Sakanoue to kill the demon.

"Hmm, sorry, maybe I went too far in teasing you."

"Eh, not really. I just don't like talking about my former husband, fake husband and anyone that counts as a former boyfriend."

"That was all!?"

* * *

I went to check on my next opponent and it was a name I didn't recognize at all.

Not even one from a prominent Magus family that I should know of.

Then again, the last name Uryu does sound familiar… and I'm not talking about Bleach's Ishida since Ishida is the last name there.

"Yo! You're the Yhwach dude, right?" A friendly looking orange-haired man came up to greet me.

Fuck. No. Please oh god don't tell me-

"I suppose I am. Good morning, and you are?"

"I'm Ryuuji Uryu, your opponent for this round. Just wanted to say hi, oh, and I can't wait to spill your guts out."

OH MY GOD THEY'RE BREEDING!

"Is your father's name Ryuunosuke by any chance?"

"Yeah! You know my old man?"

He still looked friendly, but the confirmation of his father's name made his smile seriously sinister to me.

"I've heard of him."

"Oh! That's strange. The only people that really know him are the guys he invites to his art gallery. Well… not many people leave. The only one was my mum, and she came back, they fell in love and got married."

"How romantic. What's her name? Just in case I know her."

"Francesca Uryu, well, it was Francesca Prelati before that but-"

AHHHHHHHHHHH!

My internal screaming intensified.

Oh god, the unholy union of the summoner of Gilles de Rais and the madman's teacher Prelati is exactly the worse sort!

I knew that Prelati technically died and could be summoned as a Servant. The version of him that died became a Servant, but in present time, Prelati has been moving from body to body.

The only reason why Prelati had not came by the Fourth Grail War to say hi to his buddy Gilles was actually thanks to fucking Zouken Matou who apparently hard counters Prelati.

"Wow, sounds cool…" I say with a false smile.

"You know what else is COOL? My Caster is the COOLEST and oh gosh, I should be going into the Arena to get that Cypher Key! I was too busy talking about the COOLEST things with him yesterday, anyways, Ciao!"

The energetic union of two psychos went to the Arena door.

"Master, what was that?"

"I don't want to think about it. But believe me when I say this, Saber, is that we need to make sure he dies when we kill him."

Saber and I went into the First Chimeric Sea's Second Floor, and once we entered. I made sure to explain all I knew about a certain Gilles De Rais.

I wasn't entirely sure what his Servant was, but since he said he was a Caster… I was 99% sure that it could only be Gilles.

Now, I would rather not fight him in a large open area like the elimination match arena, and that was why I was going to kill him tomorrow in the Arena, ASAP!


	4. First Week: Day Two END

AN: Hmm, wasn't there a part where Hakuno's servant needed a Deus Sex Machina to have their magic circuits repaired... I wonder...

In any case, this should be the last technical exposition since the Arena part is over. Now it's all about "Caster" and his Master.

 **First Week: Day Two END**

I was a bit disappointed in myself for forgetting to talk with Taiga for the side quest, but I reasoned that I could get that Tangerine the next day anyways.

The enemy programs Inspire and Crix were the same as the previous floor, although the weakest program Klein was not present.

In it's place was the bull-like Cluster Horn and that Onix rip-off program called Viper. I swear they stole the design from Pokemon!

In order to be more efficient in our grinding as we were going through the floor, Suzuka focused on running around and destroying the new tougher programs.

As for me? I basically kited like a dirty ranged MMORPG character. I would basically hit the weaker programs with an arrow, run after Suzuka while she was making her way to the end / entrance of the Arena (to proc the enemy respawns) and use **Hirenkyaku** to dodge attacks while killing enemies with my Reishi / Spiriton arrows.

If the tougher programs respawn near me then I would do the same with a greater focus on survival until Suzuka ran over to kill it.

This tactic allowed me to leverage Suzuka's A Rank Agility more effectively.

In most cases, Agility matters much less in the Moon Cell Grail War due to the confines of the Arena and the final elimination match, it would matter more in the latter but comparatively it was a lot less significant than in a real world Grail War.

A human Master can't keep up with a Servant's speed, as such, this limited their ability to grind as the Servant would have to stay near them to keep them safe.

Basically, the Fate/Extra grinding in a nutshell.

It was tedious and slow.

As for me? To cut a long story short, it's a tedious but fast process relatively speaking.

The programs are pretty much designed for Servants of all Agility Ranks, in return they were much harder to damage in such a way that it scaled on difficulty.

For Hakuno, it would be a true scaling as she would upgrade her Servant's status as the game went by.

For other Master's, their Servants would generally have the same attack power but there it is their skill in commanding their Servant along with the increasing A.I. complexity of enemy programs that matter more.

For a Master like me with sustainable damage output, the equivalent of a reinforced magus's physical parameters along with a speed boost via **Hirenkyaku (Quincy Flash Step / Air Ride, basically…)** that allowed me to boost myself for a single movement around D-B Agility?

I simply don't require my Servant to be near me at all times.

Of course, Suzuka was still worried for me, which was why I promised not to use **Blut Arterie** and only keep **Blut Vene** active at all times so that sneak attacks can't damage me much.

It was good practice anyways as it forced me to practice Reishi / Spiriton / Mana control by having it flow in my blood while using it to move and attack all at once.

We grinded for eight whole hours.

Suzuka did not voice much complaints thanks to the nature of our opponent.

Well… I'm sure the occasional kissing and pampering sessions as breaks helped out a lot in keeping her mood at a positive level.

* * *

Making sure that I had collected the Return Crystal, 1000 Ppt, Saint's Monocle and Exorcist Blade.

I later made my way out and went straight to the Chapel… or was it a church? Probably church. I don't really get the difference when it comes to the Catholic denomination.

For me, so long as a group of three or more fellow believers gather together in a home in worship and prayer, that counts as a church. After all, a church isn't a physical place but rather the people that make it up.

But of course, this is the Nasuverse which means their interpretation of super secret Vatican heretic exterminating super Catholics is what's displayed here. Well, at least this isn't the DXD verse. I would probably get even more triggered if I was there.

There's no one in the pews as I entered the church. I would think that Dan Blackmore had a chance of being here, but he was likely busy fighting with his Servant Robin Hood or something.

I wonder if he would get along better with the other Robin Hood, Robin of Loxley, one of King Richard's loyal retainers and friends. Who happened to be the basis of the Robin Hood legend...

Sure enough I encountered Aoko and Touko Aozaki, they were sitting around to the… podium, was it?

"Hey there! Welcome to the Chapel. You're here to perform an Alteration to the Soul?" Aoko Aozaki welcomed me cheerfully.

I smiled and greeted her back. "Good evening. Yes, I do believe I require your services."

It seems that not a lot of Masters come by to improve their Servant judging by how most got utterly rekted in canon.

Then again, Julius probably took down the dangerous ones for Leo. Rin and Rani were just tremendously better Spirit Hackers and Masters considering they kept their custom appearances.

Considering that Rani was an alchemist from Atlus she could probably use Etherlite and pretty much mind-control her enemies to commit suicide… hmm, that's pretty scary. At least I think she can do that.

"Ah… you're that… you're Yhwach, right?" The blue-haired Touko asked of me.

"That would be me. I presume you heard of me from the other Masters?"

"There were a couple, I can't be bothered to remember who… but a few Master's came and asked about what you talked about. Your theory on why the world's prana dried up is particularly intriguing. A few of the church's and clock tower's records did show Dead Apostle movements to Aylesbury during that time period. It was before my time… but the records are there."

"Mind if I take it as a compliment?"

"Do whatever you like. It doesn't matter to me."

Icy cold just like your hair colour.

"Did a lot of Master's come by for an Alteration?" I asked, in which Aoko answered me with a sigh of disappointment.

"They visited. But none of them trusted us to literally alter the souls of their Servants even if its for improvements. So no, not really." The red-head sounded a bit sad at being distrusted.

"Cowards. If only there were braver test subjects." Touko scoffed at the other contestants of this Grail War.

Oi, if you call people test subjects then obviously people will be scared off!

"It's not as if it's particularly dangerous. Simply put, we link the souls of the Servant and their Master's together. When a Master Rank increases, there is additional Spiriton data that can be used to strengthen the link. This fellow here-"

Touko pointed a finger to Aoko, who went "HEY! I have a name!" in protest.

"-Calls SP for short. Skill points. Since she likes adding quasi-legal additional skills if she can. By the way, don't screw up again."

"Gah! It was the Master that was at fault… that time! I mean, how was I supposed to know he slipped in some Black Mud that caused the Heracles to go insane and call himself Alcides?! The extra skills I added was mutated for goodness sake! It's not my fault…" Aoko ranted on before whimpering the final words.

Wait a second… isn't this from Fate/Fake Strange?

"That Black Mud was likely the curse from All The Evils of The World, Angra Mainyu. A likely remnant from the Third Holy Grail War where the Einzbern summoned Angra Mainyu in an irregular class called Avenger. I suppose he managed to recreate it somehow in the Moon Cell."

"That's… sounds cool enough to be true." Aoko gave a thumbs up.

"You're making several leaps of logic there." Touko said as such.

"Was the Master's name Bazdilot Cordelion?" I asked, and Touko's eyes widened in response.

I merely smiled as if I knew all along while inwardly I simply thanked my god for my stroke of luck.

"H-how did you-" Both sisters were shocked in the same manner.

"Like I said, I'm an expert when it comes to Holy Grail Wars." I made sure not to sound smug.

Honestly, I could have been completely wrong and Bazdilot only went to collect the mud after the fourth war I believe.

And that Fourth War did not happen in this era.

In any case, they went ahead and begun the Alteration process.

"Wait, what the heck is this?" Aoko exclaimed loudly, looking surprised at the interface showing the status of my Saber. "What is with this status growth per SP ratio? This is madness!"

"No, this is Sparta." I couldn't help myself.

Touko glared at me before going to look at Aoko's interface.

"What… in the world. I can understand it if you are regaining her lost spiritual status but this is… with this ratio she may be beyond most Servants if you keep at it." Touko hummed as the gears in her mind began to turn. "Oh, you are an interesting test subject indeed."

"Hey, don't call my Master a test subject! It's just that our lovey-dovey relationship has increased our compatibility by that much! Ahaha!" Suzuka laughed, attracting the evil glares of the two older (physical appearance) women.

"Saber, please don't laugh at the people who are hacking into your soul."

"Whoops."

Touko stayed silent while Aoko spoke up. "Be grateful that your Master has some delicacy to us more mature women...!" The redhead said with her teeth grinding together.

Well, apparently the Status Growth to SP ratio was at 2.5 each, which was insane.

I believe Tamamo had it at 2.6 for Mana alone.

Less compatible statuses for certain Servants would have the lowest ratio around 1.5 per SP.

I basically grinded to Level 13 by now with a lot of diminishing returns due to our sheer efficiency and dedication. That meant 36 SP, and around 90 points for status growth.

Most of the thresholds were at the number 26 for each rank until it involves Rank A++. As follows:

E - 0+

D - 26+

C - 52+

B - 78+

A - 104+

A+- 128+

A++-193+

EX-255

Since I had enough points, I asked for Suzuka's **Magic** to be brought to **Rank A++** and **Luck** to be upgraded to **Rank A**.

Can't be too careful…

Everyone knows what happens with E-Rank Luck Lancers, after all.

As Suzuka floated in mid-air, her school uniform's skirt was fluttering such that it almost revealed something that would definitely be censored in this Japanese video game.

As the process was completed, Touko who was observing the process as Aoko operated it was astounded about something.

"That's… so that's it!"

"What happened?" I asked, only to get a serious look.

"I don't know how but this is… you shouldn't use our Alteration services until you have a rest. Your soul… it's not just linking with your Servant's but it seems to be actively sharing parts of itself with her."

I didn't need to be Einstein to know that it was fucking serious.

Ah, how could I forget. That was the fundamental part of Yhwach's nature, after all.

The ability to part with some of his soul.

"How is your soul even doing this?" Aoko looks baffled.

I turned around and went for the exit, gesturing for Suzuka to follow along.

Turning around just before I exited. I said goodbye with these words.

"How? You ask…? Do you think my name has no meaning? Hear me now…"

 _" **My name is Yhwach."**_

* * *

Even if I said it like that, the moment I walked into our Private Room-

-I all but fell onto the floor.

The power of theatrics can only power me up for so long.

Only to be caught by Suzuka, who fussed over me to no end.

"Master, Master! Hey, come on, please don't-"

"Gah! I'm not dying damn it! It's just some soul burn. I'm recovering my soul as I speak."

Well, my whole body feel super fatigued from the whole ordeal and I wish I had an ice pack right now.

"*Sniff* But you just feel down and, I-I was so worried."

"A...ahh… just let me lay down on the bed. Don't worry, I'll be fine, alright? I'll rest for now, but we have to get up early to do some planning."

She laid me down on the bed before snuggling right next to me.

I'm not complaining for the extra service.


	5. First Week: Day Three to Four

AN: Oh, he wouldn't be really getting OP anytime soon. Will Schrift's be used? Not as a game breaker, and very rarely. Their mainly for collecting purposes for now... I don't plan for him to be OP until the very last moment like in a proper Bleach Villain fashion.

 **First Week: Day Three**

I stood at the end of a large room near the exit where the Tangerine for Taiga's quest was found, waiting with Suzuka for the appointed time.

Footsteps.

Sure enough, the oranged haired man in the Tsukimihara school uniform appeared before me from the entrance to this particular room.

"Yo! Sup! Kept you waiting, huh?" Ryuuji Uryu raised a hand in a typical greeting.

The splitting image of his father, just in a school uniform.

Despite the fact he was twisted, I still smiled as I appreciated the friendliness.

"Not very long. You know, the rules say that contestants aren't allowed to fight in the Arena." I say airily.

"Oh! It does say that, huh! But… well," His warm way of speaking dropped a few degrees, "We both know it doesn't mean we "can't" kill in the Arena."

Nodding, I carried on. "That is so. Well, that only applies to Servant on Servant combat. But let's be real. Both of us aren't dumb enough not to involve our Servants to just bash on each other in a manly fashion."

"Amen to that." The man that threatened to spill my guts agreed in such a manner. "So what? Are we going to talk each other to death? Only my mom can actually do that, I think. Oh, there's that man who uses God's word…"

"Satsuki Kurogiri, Master of the Unified Language." I helped him fill the gaps.

"Yeah that guy. He taught at my school once. Ah, but Parents Teacher Day was a bitch since he killed my mum. Well, she just jumped into my little sister's body after that but we swore off any meetings with teachers after that. I think I might have a teacher phobia now. Is that actually a thing?"

"It's called Pedagophobia."

"Holy shit, you're like a living dictionary."

"No, I just use the Moon Cell Google."

"COOL! Well, anyways, since I'm already talking you to death I should really be polite in letting you talk me to death. That's how they do it back in the day, you know?"

"I only recall that being a thing in Shounen Jump."

"You read that too?! Man, the publication ended some time ago due to the war but my dad had like, loads stored up. It's fun like hell. I kind of like the idea of talking to your enemy before starting to kill each other. Don't you think we're doing it right now? Mind if we talk more?"

"I don't see why not."

Despite him talking a whole lot, I wasn't particularly annoyed.

Mostly because, despite our circumstances, this was a pretty normal conversation when compared to the magic stuff that most people get caught up in the Nasuverse.

"Master, can we kill him now?" Saber materialized at my side, saying such words out loud.

"Later Saber. Can't you see we have to explain our motives before engaging in a fight? This is literally the dream of young men everywhere! Besides a Tournament Arc... Hey! I just realised something! We ARE living in a Tournament Arc!" I shouted enthusiastically.

"TOURNAMENT ARC!" Ryuuji raised his hands like an excited young kid with a huge grin etched on his face.

"Tournament Arc HYPE! IT'S SO COOL! SUNAVABITCH!" An unfamiliar voice yelled out alongside Ryuuji as a body materialized into being. The Servant also raised his hands in the same way and cheered just as Ryuuji did.

Good news, it was still Gilles De Rais.

Not so good news, it was Saber Gilles. Which probably meant that Ryuuji wasn't as mad as his father in some ways… so my killing intent is slightly downgraded now.

Bad news, Saber Gilles is a stronger match up against Suzuka compared with Caster Gilles.

Back to good news… I already planned for this matchup anyways.

"Did your Caster double-class as a Saber, by any chance?" I ask.

"Nah, my master plan was like, pretend I actually have a Caster so people think my Servant is squishy and then blam! Slice and Dice yeah!" The orange haired man said as much.

Thought so.

"I don't think Mr. Gilles De Rais is used to being that excitable." I offhandedly revealed his real name.

The military man drooped down and his face was the same one that gave me nightmares when I rolled for Servants within FGO.

The Saber Gilles face.

NOOOO!

Basically, it was his boring face.

"Yeah, well, acting positive is good for thinking positive!" The other master replies with that somewhat workable idea. "Anyways, I guess I should start off with an introduction. How to start… I know, what would you wish for in the Holy Grail War? I'll start with… hmm, I don't know. Maybe I'll wish for me and Gilles to hop right back into the real world. Gilles still has mum's book so once he gives it back to her we can do all sorts of COOL stuff on Earth."

My face was still as pleasant as always while I tried not to think about what would happen if Prelati had control over his book again.

Anti-Principle Noble Phantasm.

It is literally from the Outer Gods, heck, it didn't even exist into the Nasuverse until it was put somewhere where the Chinese fetched it and eventually translated by Prelati for his use. Or something like that.

Even without prana in the world, the Book of Prelati is pretty much a prana generator by itself… which means the world would be fucked until the Counter Force comes in to save them.

I couldn't let him win… if that was actually his wish.

"That's cool. I have a bit of amnesia, but I wouldn't wish for my memories back… your idea on going back to the world with your Servant sounds great, however. I think I would wish for me and Saber to be sent to a nice quaint world away from the Akasha where we could be happy." As I said so, Suzuka squealed in happiness and jumped for joy on my side before hugging my body.

Oi, don't immobilise my limbs please!

"Kyaaa! Victory! Ah, happy days, my Master is already thinking of eloping with a JK beauty like me!"

"I think I would be arrested if you call yourself a JK in public, something something sex with minors." I retorted.

"Yeah, police love to waste their time catching perverts than chasing after the **real monsters**." Ryuuji Uryu said it in his usual friendly manner, but… there was a hint right there with how he emphasised the last part.

"Oh? So who do you think counts as "real monsters" to you?" I asked.

"People like me of course! Did I mention that my whole family are a bunch of lunatic serial killers?" He admitted easily.

"I think I got the message when you mentioned gutting me yesterday."

"Oh! COOL!"

"Now that I think about it, it's rather tame compared to what your mum and dad does… so tell me, Ryuuji-kun. What is your real wish?"

…

He was silent for a long while.

"Perhaps," Gilles stepped up, his dour expression firmly plastered on his face. "I should share my wish in my Master's stead. I would use my wish to help a certain creatin maiden, my Jeanne… I suppose that's the only wish I could earn, just a tiny bit of forgiveness for what I did."

I give a nod of acknowledgement, I knew that Saber Gilles was a man that pursued Justice, loved children and was a man of God.

As such… if Ryuuji is as compatible with this Gilles as he suggested then…

Ah, so that's it huh.

Kirei Kotomine… must you always exist in some manner on Earth, one way or another?

"I cannot fault that wish. Go for it." I gave him a thumbs up before turning to his Master that had a neutral expression. "... Do you wish for the same thing? You only gave a maybe answer at the start."

He scoffed uncharacteristically.

Or perhaps this was his real character all along.

"Hmph, don't joke around… I know a guy like me has no right to be forgiven."

"Master! God will forgive you." Gilles gently laid a hand on his Master's shoulder, a soothing smile on his face even as the oranged haired serial killer scowled further.

"You don't even believe God will forgive you. How can you say that to me?!"

"I am already slated for damnation because of my future deeds. You are different, I believe in you. If Jeanne were here, she would believe in you too. If you can't believe in yourself, then believe in the Jeanne that believes in you!"

Gilles, staph! Please don't spook my Gurren Lagaan memories too.

"... Even so, a big brother than couldn't even protect his younger sister shouldn't be allowed to exist." Ryuuji had a wry smile on his face as he told his story. "That time when that teacher guy killed my mum… I wasn't a killer yet. I knew my dad was a killer but I didn't care. I knew mum considered humans as food, but I didn't care. Heck, I was secretly a Christian through my classmate and prayed for my family lots and lots. I wanted to leave, but I held on so I can keep my sister away from all of this.

It's a big brother's duty to protect his younger sister. When mum wanted a new body… I just, I chickened out in killing this classmate of mine that was nearby so that she could enter it and… dad just gutted Ruri-chan in front of me instead. She was with them in that Parents Teacher Day."

He began sobbing, if it weren't for the presence of Saber Gilles I would have thought it was an act.

"And they didn't even care. They cried for like, 5 seconds and went "Oh Well!" Just like that! And it's all my fault for not going through with it! Just because I liked my classmate that way… ha...hahaha, I resolved myself not to hold back anymore. She was Christian, you know? Well, I killed her entire congregation one Sunday morning as a welcome present to her before slicing her stomach and watching her guys spew out on the floor. Aha...haha… none of it made me any happier. I became a monster. I became just like them. AHHH!"

"If I had one wish, if I had just one wish, I would wish that the world would never allow monsters like my family to exist! But… haha, as if I have the right to make that wish. Honestly, if I wanted to be selfish... Haa... I want Ruri brought back to life. I want to tell her that I'm sorry and have her forgive me."

Ah, so it was like that after all.

He was born into the wrong circumstances. If he didn't have the family that he had then… he wouldn't have been driven to insanity in such a way.

Losing his friend, his sister, his faith in God, his hope for his family to become better… it's no surprise he broke like this.

Gilles looked as if he heard it before… at least part of it.

I wondered why he would admit it all right now, until it hit me that in his most recent words.

He never once said that he "will" win. Only a bunch of "ifs"...

"You want to die... You came here to die, didn't you? You never once thought you had the right to win." I surmised, a bit of shock had gotten through the calm expression I usually portrayed.

"...Heh, that's right I guess. I needed this… I needed to confess to someone, of my crimes, and that of my family's. You… you have the eyes of a winner. If you wanted to, you could be a hero right now. Slay me, slay the monster. I would make a nice little stepping stone, huh! So come, come at me. Thanks for listening, now… by the order of my Command Seal, Gilles, go all out. And by the order of my Second Command Seal, I repeat that order!"

As the two red flashes flared up, I knew he wanted to either end me now or have me end him.

Suzuka moved first, attempting to cut the other Saber's Master down, but was intercepted by Gilles that had a resolute expression.

" **SAINT WAR ORDER**! Rally Thy War Cries Under the Holy Flag"

The Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm that boosted all of Gilles stat's by one Rank similar to Mad Enhancement and makes him attack his enemy relentlessly until they are silenced.

With that… Gilles would have A-Rank strength, and B-Rank in Agility and Endurance.

And boosted by two Command Seals… not good!

I dashed to Uryu using Hirenkyaku, Suzuka forcing Gilles away from where I was with her three telekinetic controlled blades.

Gilles slammed into the wall on the other side of the room but bounced back immediately, only to be intercepted by Suzuka once again.

During this, I was within melee ranged of Ryuuji who had withdrew a twisted looking machete from his uniform.

It was already pointed at me, my reaction speeds wasn't as fast as Hirenkyaku.

Thank god I had **Blue Vene** active or I would have impaled myself.

The speed and durability of when my body crashed into the machete had shattered Uryu's weapon into pieces of data.

I did not waste anymore time and brought my hand up, changing my Blut to Blut Arterie-

-And thrusting my hand into his heart.

"Gu-uhwaa!" Your enemy spat out blood in response to my action.

Using the opportunity, I used **Blut Arterie** in infuse my Reiatsu/ Mana pressure into his along with putting a soul piece into his body.

My soul piece would have healed his body flawlessly.

But that was what **Blut Arterie** was for, it's offensive Reiatsu decimating his insides right after he was healed.

I tore my hand out, and Ryuuji collapsed into a puddle of his own blood and dissolved organs.

I could feel my soul piece engraving all of his knowledge, skills, and talents… well, as much as it could with such a short time.

As Ryuuji's body began deleting itself, Gilles had fallen onto his knee as a severed leg was left on the other side of the room.

Despite Suzuka's rough style, her greater Agility and flexibility in attacks won the battle.

I didn't waste anytime in shooting an arrow with Blut Arterie carrying my Reiatsu and soul piece into Gilles head.

Just in time as the system wall appeared in between the two dying bodies and the two living fighters.

"Ah… thank God… I died while I was still…" Gilles faded away then, my soul piece making it's way back safely with as much as it could take in that short time.

* * *

… I wasn't quite sure how I felt after killing the two.

Both of them had a wish, but they also had a death wish.

Was I doing them a favour? There was nothing wrong with that.

I wouldn't want to die and more importantly…

"Suzuka, are you alright?" I ran up towards her, to check on her body.

Good, no real injuries. At best there were cuts on her uniform so…

"Ah, well… the thing is Master…"

Wait, don't tell me that she actually got hit and I didn't notice? This is one of those manga moments where the person looks fine while they have horrific internal or back injuries, right?

I quickly look behind her to see if she had some swords sticking out of her back like Kuzuki did in the VN.

"Um… Master?"

"Yes? Can I do anything for you Suzuka?" I was in a very loving mood right now as it had been just the end of a swift yet decisive battle.

"I was going to say that my leg hurts and I need you to princess carry me back to our room, lay me on the bed and make sweet love to me but I think that may have worried you more."

"Actually, I would be more worried about your mental health if you tried to have sex with a guy like me on the third day you met."

"Aw come on! The people in movies do it all the time!"

"That's does not- Guh, fine…"

"Eh? Can you say that one more time? One more please?" Sadly, I had to crush her eagerness.

"We can discuss this in the future."

"NOOOO! That's like, guy speak for, stop pushing me into marriage or something, right?!"

"Uh… to clarify, considering the short period of time this Moon Cell Holy Grail War takes place in, I think I can sort out all my feelings by the end of the First Week."

"Seriously?! Okay! Come on, let's get out of this dump and have a victory party!"

She dragged me out of the Arena and splurged some of our hard earned Ppt on more luxurious foods.

* * *

That night, I finally had my plot relevant dream considering that I seem to be in an utterly pitched black mindscape.

'Why do you always overthink dreams? Even without your memories you think everything is "plot relevant"...'

Hi voice! It's good to hear from you again.

'Eh? Haa… yes, I missed you too.'

Anything you want to talk about?

'Do you have any questions?'

I think I'll let you tell me what you want to tell me instead. You would be more comfortable that way.

'Honestly… you're such a good boy, uuu, I wish I raised my kids to be like you. But that was way too long ago. Damn Cronos…'

Hmm, what's those floating letters?

'Oh! Those are your Schrifts! Well, kind of. You probably can't use them that well as the letters simply enhanced powers and abilities already present in others. Maybe once you have **your** Schrift…'

How do I get it?

'You gotta keep getting your soul pieces back from Servants. They have lots of nutritious things in them. So remember to eat healthily darling! If you eat enough, your "9 Days" countdown will begin.'

* * *

I awoke then with Suzuka as my pillow of sorts.

A letter came to my mind all of a sudden.

"P, the Penance." It's supposed to make people relive their worst memories but...Meh, it would cost too much mana and concentration to use anyway.

I guess that it was derived from Gilles's "Prelati's Encouragement" skill that raised his status in return for making the memories as his time as Bluebeard more distinct.

I had all the mana pool I needed, but my efficiency and control had been shot to hell as I lost pretty much 99% of my fine control. I got a good amount of it back, but compared with Yhwach… skill wise, I was even less than 1% of his skill level.

"Ara? Did you say something?"

"Just muttering random things like a proper chuuni should."

"I don't buy that at all."

"I thought not. But still, I know how we are going to keep ourselves busy this week."

"Ohh?"

"You see, I have this song that applies to my name."

" _ **The sealed King of the Quincy.**_

 _ **Over 900 years, he shall recover his heartbeat.**_

 _ **Over 90 years, he shall recover his intellect.**_

 _ **Over nine years, he shall recover his power.**_

 _ **And over nine days, he shall recover the world."**_

"Right now, I'm somewhere on the tail-end of recovering my power. Once that is done, and after training enough… the last 9 day countdown to our victory shall begin."

"Got it! So… with what you mentioned earlier… we gotta get your soul pieces into other Servants somehow and then we can get out of here and have go on a date in the real world!"

"...Yeah, pretty much."

"Oooh, we should go to the mountains and into the hot springs. I wonder if the hot springs at Mt. Suzuka, my hometown, is still there? Or we could go to an amusement park! Like, we can enter a Haunted House and I can cling to you and… hey, Master, are you scared of ghosts by any chance?"

"I think that last idea can be recycled the moment you pretty much admitted you weren't scared of ghosts."

"Tch! That's one less, "snuggling up with Master" events then."

We spent some quality time together discussing ideas for a nice date, and by that, I mean Suzuka was spouting out all sorts of things while I responded to her ideas.

Right now, I was looking at the list in participants. Looking through all the filler characters, specifically those that would be matched up against the characters that appear in the game.

Those people were pretty much doomed as it's not like they can survive against Julius, Rin, Rani and Leo.

Oh, and Hakuno too.

Then there's Hakuno's opponents like Rani, Alice and Dan Blackmore to consider…

I just have to be sneaky in my approach..

A single touch is all I need.

But I doubt I can get the Servants as they're always in Astral Form most of the time and would react violently… probably.

So if I can only get the Master's then I would have to creative… and persuasive.

Ah, there's an idea.

For this to work, the Aozaki sisters would be helping me.

Whether they know it or not...


	6. First Week: Day Four

AN: Small timeskip to the next week incoming. There's maybe around 2-3 canon Master's he'll be fighting, but most of them will be Master's I'll have to create. Even so, I'll be focusing on canon Servants alluded to being in the Moon Cell Grail war. Like Tristan, Diarmuid, Medusa, Atalanta, maybe even Neil Armstrong. But I'll be taking other Servants from FGO to use here outside of those if I don't think it fits.

He isn't at the point of eating souls, but it's more like he has these little soul pieces going in and copying all the files before going back to him. The soul eating may or may not come later.

 **First Week: Day Four**

"Bitch please! I don't need someone hacking my Servant to win this game!"

"Oh?"

"My Rider is great and all… but I'm all we need! Hahaha!"

"How confident you are, Asian Champion of V.A.M.P…. even so, don't you think that leveling up your Servant is simply following the game mechanics?"

"Huh? What are you on about?"

"The Serial Phantasm allowed the Aozaki sisters to perform their Alterations so long as they confine themselves to one area. Isn't this similar to a home base shop in a typical game? Take those MOBA's for example where everyone starts from the same level but get to spend their gold and level-ups to fit their build."

"Ah! You mean like Dota 4!?"

"Yes, very much like that."

"Shit! Rider! We're going to the Church now! I'm glad that some people understand Gamer etiquette here."

"Hmm… haha, yes, I as well."

The fool shook my hand when I offered it to him.

Easy.

Oh poor Shinji Matou… you just signed your death warrant.

Not that I was going to kill him by retrieving my soul piece anyways.

In the end, Hakuno is fated to defeat him and cry at his death.

Since he was going to die anyway, I will spare a few silent moments for the poor 8 year old child that didn't know any better.

… Ok, I'm done.

Brushing my hand against the inside of my black cloak, I withdraw from the classroom coolly.

I made sure to pace myself even as I did my best to convince many others in trusting the Aozaki sisters in their work, making sure to shake all their hands as much as I could.

Of course, some males weren't exactly receptive to my greetings due to the impression that I was a fucking Normie.

Suzuka's Mystic Eyes were useful for stupid males like that idiot that thought he could take on Rin Tohsaka.

I swear, the quality of cannon fodder in the first round…

Oh, his Servant certainly materialized and had lots of threats against my well being.

But what could they do? Attack me now and they will suffer a Rank down penalty with me not worse for wear!

Blut Vene and A-Rank Agility Suzuka, hahaha!

But by then it was too late, they were charmed into taking the very sound idea of getting an upgrade from the Aozaki sisters.

The Servants will thank me later when they die, I'm sure…

Since I'm helping them not die as easily as before, after all.

Sure I helped out Shinji against Hakuno in a sense, but the cute and elegant protagonist had extra help from my end as well. And it's not like Shinji actually knows how to fight, unlike Hakuno that could shoot Reishi arrows.

The procedure was repeated on many, many male Masters. Oh, and also whoever would face the canon Masters in the future.

After making sure that I had a good amount of contestants convinced, I took this day as a day for recuperation. Partially because I wanted to recover my soul a bit.

* * *

So here I was, resting in the Courtyard with Suzuka.

Happily awaiting the time when my soul pieces infect the other Master's Servants through the Alteration's Soul Linking process.

While I did feel a tiny bit bad about manipulating them, it wasn't as if what I did would hurt them in the long run.

All the soul pieces did was latch on to them and engrave their experiences on to them. I wasn't eating their souls by all means. There was a difference between retrieving what was mine and taking from others.

I could take their souls, if I wanted to.

But that would go into villain territory, and secondly, I didn't have the control necessary to do so at the moment.

Come to think of it, in the Moon Cell where your souls get deleted if you lose… taking their souls might be more merciful if at the very least I can make use of the defeated contestants experiences among other things.

Every single person has value.

And for the Moon Cell to delete them just like that… it's worse than murder.

Of course, that doesn't make a murderer like myself any better.

"Yuha-kun~ Are you thinking hard again?"

Suzuka, who was lying on her back on the grass just like me, posed such a question to me.

"Yeah. I was just pondering on the value of life within this situation that we all have found themselves in."

"Eh? Sounds serious."

"I'm always serious."

"It doesn't feel like that, ya know?"

"I'm always serious about being laidback, working hard, chilling, trying to be funny-"

"You make it sound like you're seriously relaxing right now."

"I'm only as serious as you are in keeping up your JK act right now."

"..."

"Relax. If you think I'm criticizing you, then you can bury the thought. Everyone can act the way they want, when they want. Freedom of expression, and all that jazz."

"I see… we're both actually really serious people, aren't we, Yuha-kun?"

"It's why you answered my summons, right?"

"Hmm, I guess I sensed that we were similar back then, sorta…"

I couldn't quite see her expression from the current position I was in since I was facing the sky after all.

Even so, I wonder if she was happy or sad about it? To think that I'll get so attached to her in just a few days.

Then again, whatever loss I've apparently went through had likely made me subconsciously latch on to whoever came to me when I was aimlessly wandering through the Moon Cell so that I wouldn't die.

I had a normal life… so I once thought. It's safe to assume that my failure during those lost decades resulted in the world being blown up or some sort of genocidal catastrophe.

Thankfully, I did not default on Edgelord mode.

Only God knows what kind of terrible result that would entail if someone had some super power and ended up being Isekai'd into a world like Sword Art Online for example, and acted as if he was some protagonist before ultimately fucking up.

I'll count my blessings while I still can.

Such a blessing would include the fact that this isn't Extra/CCC, in which case not even Yhwach with full power would win against someone like BB. Then again, it's all about compatibility…

I hear someone shuffling to my side before a weight settles on my body.

Due to our height differences and the way she laid herself on top of me, my chin was touching her light brown hair and… for the most part, our lower body was pretty much aligned.

It must have looked weird for others.

A tall man with a black cloak and white Hugo Boss designed military-like uniform just lying on the grass with a young girl wearing a female Japanese school uniform lying with her back on his body.

Surely this is a strange sight.

It was a strange situation that I loved being in.

"Hmm, is it fun looking up into the sky like this?"

"Ah, sorry, I forgot that you might get bored."

"Eh? Spending quality time with my boyfriend can't possibly be boring you know?"

"Somehow I don't think it works that way, and also, when did my nickname become Yuha-kun?"

"You don't like it?"

"It's… not bad at all."

Considering that the alternate was a long full-name, or Juha Bach, this was more than decent.

"Okay~ Well, hey, what about my question?"

"Hmm… I wouldn't say it's fun but it's enjoyable because it's relaxing. And also… I think the sky is beautiful."

"But it's like, made out of pixels."

"I know but it's not like I can remember any better. I used to wear glasses, and it was never clean enough for me most of the time to appreciate nature. I used to be short-sighted, but now… even when it was fixed, I can't remember such a time. That's why, being able to see a sky clearly like this, I think it has its own charm."

"I see… so you're a nature lover?"

"Pft! No way. I hate getting dirty. I only like nature when I'm experiencing it in a mostly clean state."

"But you like the sky?"

"Hmm, I think it's more like… I like the times when there's nothing to worry about. Excluding the few assassins in this Holy Grail War that is. I wouldn't be able to just lie down here if there's someone like Jack the Ripper or Li Shuwen around."

Of course, the latter is around somewhere. Then again, he's probably busy killing some other Masters that aren't me.

Hopefully I won't have to deal with him. Sob stories like Julius's get to me.

"Hwah~ With me hear you won't need to worry about anything. You have your back covered by the ground and I'm covering your front right now."

"If you think we're going to be attacked then please be worried. You're not my meat shield so don't cover my front like this."

"Nah! It's really warm here so I'll just stay like this."

"If that's what you want…"

We spent time like this until it was evening. I took a few steps to make sure we weren't defenceless, and thankfully, such a measure wasn't needed as… I think everyone thought it was a trap of some sort.

Well, certainly, it would be the height of foolishness to relax in the courtyard within a deathmatch…so everyone thought I was up to something, which I wasn't. Not that I was going to complain.

"How can you bring yourself to relax?" I look upwards to the shadow looming over me and Suzuka's face.

Compared with all the other Master's with the default appearances, hers were just slightly different with the extra level of cuteness to be an NPC.

"Hmm, oh, hey Hakunon!"

"When was I given a nickname?"

"It's been yours for a long time. Sorry, my bad."

"No, it's alright."

"So, how can I help you?"

"This bloodbath… I have to survive or else Caster gets deleted. Aren't you worried?"

Am I? Well, certainly so… just not right now.

"There's no chance of my current opponent winning against me. I've been experiencing diminishing returns from the Arena so it's not productive for me to grind enemy programs. There's no need for me to research my enemies when I know almost every Heroic Spirit here. All I need is to see how they look like or know a few of their methods." I tell her that to answer her question.

"Rin and Leo told me to learn all I can about enemy Servants. But Shinji hid all the books relating to his Servant in the Arena. He's… he's going to be in there, I think. I'm scared for Caster."

I could see just how worried she was for her Servant.

It's clear that Tamamo didn't fare well considering her crap stats at the moment.

"No matter how strong his Servant is compared with yours, the Master is still a human body. Did you attempt to shoot him the last time?" I ask, receiving a shook head in return.

She didn't try to shoot him with a Reishi / Spiriton… oh forget it, I'll just call it Reishi in my head now… she didn't shoot an arrow at him.

"And why is that?"

"It's because… killing is wrong, no matter the circumstances."

Oh dear…

Suzuka gets up from my body, I get up along with her just as Caster herself materializes as if she was expecting trouble.

"Huuu-uh?! Yuha-kun, is this girl for real? She's basically saying that she should just lay down and die already." Suzuka plays up the obnoxious high school girl tone as she criticizes Hakuno.

Tamamo glowers at her. "I'll rip you to shreds you stupid brainless JK!"

"Haa~?! The fuck did you say! If I wanted to I can out calculate-"

"Saber, be silent." I tell her firmly as she was about to give away the capabilities of her 2nd Noble Phantasm.

"A-ah, sorry Yuha-kun… it's just this damn fox is so damn rude."

Tamamo has a smug smile on her. "Oh, hohoho~ is the foul-mouthed JK getting told off by her strict Master? Naughty girl~"

I decided to refocus on Hakuno's question even as I enjoyed the both of them ripping into each other.

"Saying that killing is wrong… I agree with you." I started as such, much to the surprise of the two Servants. "Even so, just because I feel it's right doesn't make not killing anyone the correct decision. With my life on the line, not killing my opponent is tantamount to committing suicide, which is an insult to life itself and the people that helped me reach this point. In the end, all I can do is take the choice in what I feel is correct."

That, and I had probably gotten used to it ages ago. Not that I remember.

"Yeah, that's about right." Suzuka went ahead and nodded. "You said it yourself, right? You want to survive for that fox of yours. That means you gotta kill everyone that stands in your way. That's all there is to it."

Hakuno's expression did not change much, but I knew that she was in deep thought.

"Then Shinji… he tried to kill me and Caster outside of the rules. Rather than surviving, isn't that just murder?" Hakuno raised that question.

"If you're forced to fight anyways, even the situation before that can be counted as your survival period. Well, I doubt Shinji acknowledges the reality of the situation considering his circumstances…"

"What circumstances?"

"... No, I can't tell you about that. If I do, then you…"

May lose your will to fight… is what I couldn't say.

If Hakuno knew she was fighting an 8 year old, then what?

"...Did you, try to kill your enemy outside the rules?" She asks.

"He had a death wish. He was a serial killer in real life, but I don't blame him for how he ended up driven mad by his psycho serial killing parents. I had sympathy for him, and if circumstances were different. I think we could have been friends."

"W-what are you saying?"

"Yes, I killed him. Plunged my fist right into his heart and crushed it."

I admitted with a solemn look.

"That...That crosses all sorts of moral boundaries!" Hakuno shouted.

"Ye-yes, you can't just go around doing that, riight-" Tamamo gives a sideways glance, trying very badly to agree to that.

Hakuno looked at Tamamo, who attempted to whistle innocently.

Suzuka looked at the both of them with a slight bit of frustration tinting her taunting smile.

"Are you an idiot? It doesn't matter where we kill'em as long as we kill'em, am I right? Isn't that the first and most important rule of the war? Be the last one standing."

She shook her head as if she can't believe what she's looking at. "And really…? This fox, of all people, is going along with someone opposed to murder? Hilarious~"

It felt like the hairs on my skin were sticking up all of a sudden.

The killing intent radiating from the weaker Servant was noticeable even to me.

"... JK… what are you trying to say?"

"Oh! Judging by that clueless expression of your Master, I'm guessing that you haven't told her just who you are, am I right?"

"Y-you…!"

"Don't you know? This fox is a ma-"

I took hold and squeezed Suzuka's hand tightly.

She stopped to look at me. "Eh?"

"Saber, don't. Everyone has their reasons. Don't get irritated so easily by the circumstances of others."

"A-ah, sorry."

I smile at her gently and pecked her on the cheek. "Thank you."

Hakuno watched our exchange thoughtfully before opening her mouth.

"Whatever Caster's past is… I'll accept her in the end." If anything, she was resolute on that.

"Ah… Master… sometimes I wonder if I have the right to be with you…" I hear Caster saying that in a small voice.

Turning to face the other pair with a grin, "Well, great then. You'll need to be able to trust each other if you're going to fight together. Now, Hakunon, mind if you show me the Quincy Bangle I gave you?"

She did so, raising her left hand to me.

I opened a console while pushing my Spiritons into it as I fixed the damage to it.

"Quincy Bangles can only take so much stress from usage. It was meant to mimic my powers at a lesser level, even then… with the moderate damage to it, I'm assuming you don't fight much in the Arena?"

"It's hard to hit the small enemies."

"Then get better. Shinji's Servant doesn't have the limitations yours does. The only way you can win is by predicting your enemies attacks and acting accordingly. That, or putting an arrow through Shinji's heart."

She stiffened at that, but this time she didn't protest the idea.

"Preferably, it would be better for that not to happen. Honestly, you've always been too kind…"

"Have I always…?"

My only answer was a chuckle, along with a faraway look. "Hmm, yes, definitely. Whatever you do… don't lose that kindness. Sometimes, being different from all the bloodthirsty people can make a real difference. In the end, everyone here has a reason, a wish…"

After fixing and improving the bangle with a little bit of data using my Ether Shards, I finished up with opening myself up for questions.

"Well, done. So what are you going to do about the information then?"

"... You said you can determine a Servant by their appearance…"

"Yes, I did say that."

Hakuno described Shinji's Servant to me.

"I know who she is, yes. But I'm worried if I tell you now… you won't be able to do research in the future by yourself."

"Then tell me enough so that Caster won't get hurt."

"... Fine then. I doubt she'll use her Noble Phantasm but one of her skills is to summon cannons that do physical damage. As in, cannonball cannons. Like the ones you see on a pirate ship… also…"

I hacked one of my Ether Shards dropped from an enemy program into several silver tubes, in which I poured my Reiryorku or Prana, into them. It formed into a silver liquid within the tubes and I sealed it off with my Reishi control.

I walked over to Hakuno's Caster and passed the tubes to her.

"They're called Ginto. Think of them as the liquid version of Magic Crystals. Use them to power your charms and curses until Hakunon gets strong enough."

"Ah, thank you for helping my Master… and also, for not saying anything. Do you really know?"

"A certain Omnyouji is a total asshole."

"Yup, agreed~! … Drat, you really do know who I am, don't you?"

"I do. That's why… I hope you can find your happiness with my… former childhood friend, alright?"

"Ah! You're not half-bad of a person… unlike that JK Servant of yours."

Needless to say, they began arguing again.

"Hey? What do those tubes do?" Hakuno asked.

"They mimic Magic Crystals. Condensed mana that is used to help power spells in external rituals. It isn't used to recover prana, not normally unless… nevermind. In any case, this should allow her to power up her spells."

"But Caster hasn't used any spells yet."

"Did she have her skills sealed?"

"No, she just said she wasn't getting enough prana from me."

"... Did you have your magic circuits open?"

"Um…"

"Talk to me after you go into the Arena. I'll help you open them. I would do it now… but that'll result in you being in pain before battle, which is a bad idea."

"Ah, thank you… Yuka-kun."

"...Huh?"

"Yhwach is hard to say. You don't mind if I-"

"Not at all."

Suddenly, Suzuka stopped arguing with Tamamo.

"Hey! That's the nickname I came up with! No, no, it's boyfriend-girlfriend exclusive!" She protested.

Hakuno gave her a glance before responding. "Juhabba is hard to say. Yuha-kun is easy."

Oi, you deliberately got my name wrong, didn't you? You can say it just fine.

"No, Master! You shouldn't be calling anyone else with such an honorific besides me!"

Tamamo yelled out.

Hakuno just gave her a blank look. "Stop sneaking into my bed, and we can talk."

"But I wore clothes this time! And Master still hit me… uuu"

Suddenly, Suzuka started looking at me and at her own clothes.

"You don't really learn a lesson, do you? Pervert. Why must you keep slipping into my bed?"

"Eh… obviously, it's in order to have you embrace me lovingly, even if it's just my dreams-"

Suzuka walked up to me and whispered. "She's really pushy, don't you think?"

You are literally one of the last people I want to hear that from.

I could only give Suzuka a look, and utter in a deadpan manner. "Really?"


	7. Father of the Quincy: To the Fallen

AN: Short stories of the various no-name Master's that only Yhwach would remember.

 **Father of the Quincy: To the Fallen**

He was but an ordinary Magus, or perhaps, Spirit Hacker was the more applicable term these days.

Even so, his father and grandfather both reminded him time and time again about their glory days.

The times where even if Magecraft had been dwindling, Magus's would still advance.

One step at a time, one family head to another, passing on and improving upon our foundations.

None of that mattered when the Mana in the air began to fade away just as the Phantasmal Creatures faded away all those centuries ago.

Despite how far removed he was from the times of where Mysteries could be enacted, if anything else… he wanted to see it.

So what if Magecraft could be replicated by science?

Technology had stagnated, modern marvels outside of the virtual space had barely advanced since the past handful of years.

It was a dull world where the only fantasy that could still be found in was through computers.

Through using their Magic Circuits, they were able to circulate their Od into technology and read information through it.

Despite the potential of it all, none of it would change the world.

That was why, with the discovery of the Moon Cell Automaton that recorded all of the world's history… was it not the closest thing to the Akasha?

That which was sought after by his forefathers? A chance of a wish that could revitalise the world?

It was a thing straight out of fantasy.

Would he be able to live a good life in that era?

The accumulation of Mysteries to reach the Root.

Wasn't that what constituted as a good life for a Magus?

Passing the preliminaries was easy enough, and simply the accomplishment of becoming a Master filled his heart with joy.

Just meeting his Archer made him more fulfilled than he ever had been before.

A True Hero.

There was no other way he could describe the man who accepted him as a Master.

They had become friends very easily.

Sharing chickpea soup together, getting swole together in their Private Room, telling each other stories…

"The Grail is something that tempts both men or spirits." Archer said as such.

"I agree. Honestly, I'm not sure if I can make a correct wish, you know? Magus's like me have a bad reputation… haha…"

"If you don't think yourself as worthy, then go perform acts of goodwill. That's all there is to it."

That was how Archer responded to his self-inflection.

Of course. Wasn't there all there is to it? To live a good life… is to do good. Sure the world was a bit dull but… it wasn't wrong, right?

Yet, that kindness costed him his life as he let the little girl of a Servant passed by him and Archer in the Arena.

The poison coursed through his veins within seconds.

And with the last of his breath, he commanded his Servant for the first and last time.

 **"Attain Victory, Archer!"**

All of his Command Seals flared and disappeared just as his soul was deleted.

Roche El-Melloi Sophia-Ri Archibald was but another soul claimed by the Moon Cell, and discarded upon defeat.

* * *

Her family's business had never changed even with the loss of mana in the world.

With codes of conduct, elegance and familial loyalty… their household had transitioned from Magus to Spirit Hackers smoothly.

But she was not satisfied… even so, she could not be satisfied when she was always held second place to her older sister.

While their family was a family of mercenaries and the lost of magecraft did hurt their capabilities greatly, they made up for it through gathering detailed information of all their operations.

She wasn't needed. She had failed on a crucial hacking operation, resulting in her cousins being killed by the Harway's guards.

It was her fault. Her sister, oh so generously, took over her role in the family in addition to her already existing responsibilities as heir to the family.

She couldn't be content with such a state of affairs. It wasn't possible to resent her older sister for it, yet she did.

She had always imagined that her failure would garner her an assassination or betrayal as a way to cull the family lines. It had never been done before, their family was loyal to each other to the end.

Yet, her insecurities led her to feel that her worth was already non-existent when her sister still lived. Eventually, her paranoia grew as she continually isolated herself from her loving family.

The Moon Cell Holy Grail War.

Her sister would not touch that "bloodbath" no matter what, citing it as foolishness.

So she did so in her stead. It would prevent her from getting assassinated, and if she won, she wouldn't have to fear such a thing in the future.

An Assassin Class Servant was summoned for her.

Wu Zetian, the last Empress of China was but a tiny little girl with powerful poisons at her disposal. Oh, and lots of torture techniques.

Her cute appearance gave them an easy opening within the first round, allowing them to kill the enemy Master.

Or so she thought.

The enemy Archer stood up, barely affected by the poison as if he had Poison Resistance.

His fading form had reformed by the power of Command Seals.

"Fine then…" His bow was raised, they were in a tight corridor.

They were trapped.

There was no time for fear.

" **STELLA!"**

The Lone Meteor Stella annihilated their chances of victory.

Margaery Edelfelt would never know that her funeral was attended by her entire family.

Her sister Luvia Edelfelt cried the most.

* * *

 **First Week: Day Six**

I awoke from the memories, half-pondering if the brief flashes of things that should not have been known were proof that the Almighty was dormant, yet existent.

I discarded that thought for now.

It wasn't as important as giving a moment of silence to those that had fallen.

The skills, knowledge and talents may have transferred over immediately upon their deaths on that Friday afternoon, but it was only during my sleep that I experienced their life in such a way.

Only during my sleep I am able to become the Father of the Quincies, receiving the lives of those under me in such an intimate manner.

Luvia's sister was too paranoid to go for an alteration, so I only had the Master's memories.

Kayneth and Sola Ui's son died with fulfilment upon befriending someone as mighty as Arash.

One was unable to be content with little, and the other was the complete opposite.

Children really are different from their parents, huh?

It was a Saturday morning, just one more day until Hakuno's battle with Shinji.

With her Magic Circuits open, Tamamo's status had increased by one Rank in all parameters except Endurance.

I offered Hakuno the chance to receive my power for real instead of relying on the Quincy Bangle.

Only time would tell if she will accept such a thing.


	8. First Week: Day 4 to 7 END

AN: In accordance to the laws of Shounen Jump, I shall not explain certain powers and Noble Phantasms until they happen. This is a Bleach Crossover for a reason. Conservation of Trump Cards and all that.

 **First Week: Day 4 to 7 END**

The fourth day was a good rest period for me and Suzuka.

Simply relaxing and chatting with each other about pointless things allowed us to understand each other's quirks and personality a lot better.

In my case, she called me a 'serious' private person that would only talk a hell lot to people I trusted and got along with.

Sometimes I wondered if she was using her **Second** Noble Phantasm for that.

Then again, considering that I didn't particularly like spending time with most people… also my actions spoke for themselves considering I'm not even considering working relationships with anyone except Hakuno.

Well, at least she didn't call me an idiot or something. Then again, at this point she was so sure that I was her soul mate that she was trying to get me to forget the fact she called me a practice boyfriend back then.

I think the wise saying was… Forgive but never forget. Not that I was angry about that, quite frankly it would be scary if she suddenly decided I was her boyfriend or husband without my consent.

That's like, Yandere to the max.

On the other hand, Suzuka did push her love to her "Kazu-kun" back in the Foxtail CCC manga. That guy was a real asshole. Geez…

She also called me a rather deep-thinker when I wasn't going with the flow. I could understood that considering that in my past normal life I was a careful person that probably spent too long thinking about everything.

As for Suzuka herself?

She was very much seriously into acting as a vain JK, although for her, it was very much training for her to meet her destined one and all. In her pursuit of beauty, well, she happened on deciding that being a JK was the best considering their rather… um, fashion inclined personality.

Well, more like, the short-sighted selfish type of person. In reality, her original personality is the opposite of that. As she was a deep thinking, understanding and elegant lady.

That part of her was why she had a bad reaction to Tamamo I suppose… considering how much she values loyalty and duty despite her own past.

Devoting to herself as she pleases, Shelving away her duty and position, Suzuka Gozen lives for love.

"Ah, but if you think I'm the sort of idiot that loves the idea of love then I would have probably killed myself ages ago. I'm sure you know why."

"Right, the whole self-loathing thing that comes with your Second Noble Phantasm. It's definitely at least a few times worse than my weekly self-loathing procedure back in my normal life."

With reflection upon one's life, comes a lot of regret and self-criticism.

We both had that in common.

And if I ever regained my memories, I was sure that I would likely be angsting for ages and go full Edgemode. Naturally, I shared my thoughts on that and Suzuka agreed to not wish my memories back out of some misguided thinking that I'll be happy with them back.

As Hakuno and Tamamo departed to the Arena, I told them that I would give them a prize should they find out Shinji's Rider's identity by Saturday night.

When we reached back to our private room, I sat Suzuka Gozen down to explain all I knew about Tamamo's past and how she felt about it.

In response, she asked me how I felt about it. "Do you pity her, then?"

"No. I feel bad, I feel sorry for her, I want to give her a hug, but no. I sympathise with her, but pitying her would be an insult. To me, she did nothing wrong and as a general rule for all Heroic Spirits… they were enthroned for a reason, to pity what happened to her in the past would be an insult to their being. She lived the best that she could in my opinion. It was simply the fault of others that she landed in the situation that she was."

"I see… and to think I thought you were falling for that fox."

"Seriously? Look, she only joined the Grail War to love someone as a wife so if I ended up summoning her then even I will eventually give in."

"... So you do actually give in to pushy women?"

"It's better to say that I admire the act of loving someone else. To provide for another's needs at the cost of your own happiness, even with one's life… if I was loved first, then I think I would find it hard not to return that love as well. If we look to Yahweh's example... its why those that truly know who God is choose to follow him. They know they were loved first even if they believe they never deserved such a thing… To love without expecting anything in return... To sum it up, taking the first step is always the most important, I believe. So that's why I admire Tamamo in that way."

And deciding to say something extra. "That said, whoever had her as a Servant and did not reciprocate must be absolute scum." I made sure to say that particularly loud while looking at an odd direction.

I'm looking at you Twice H. Pieceman. Yes, you better feel bad!

"Is that why you're even considering me, then?"

"You have shown me nothing but your absolute loyalty and affection, so… yes."

"... Haa~ Now that I understand the fox and you better… to think that I sympathise and acknowledge with you two romantics… I guess I count as a romantic as well." Suzuka admitted, smiling as she was very much pleased with what she learned.

"Hey, Yuha-kun? Do you know why I was pissed off at the fox back then?"

"I'm guessing it was because… she hid her identity from her Master. Whether it was out of fear or due to her Master's inexperience...Hakuno-chan is an honest person at her core. She's an accepting person as well. No matter what Tamamo had done in the past, she will accept her for who she is. Even so, Tamamo didn't trust Hakuno Kishinami with her name. For someone that swore herself to someone else, isn't that just running from one's responsibility?"

I had to think carefully on this answer, relating it to Suzuka's background was rather difficult due to her lack of presence in most media.

So that was why… I decided to reflect and use my own feelings to answer her question.

How would I feel if I had a Servant that refused to tell me their true name?

I would understand the practical reasons, I could understand their own insecurities… yet, wouldn't I still be hurt? That someone distrusted my own character enough that they refused to reveal everything even if they will be fighting alongside one another?

… I'm a hypocrite. Aren't I doing the same with Hakuno, then?

I keep thinking to myself, "One day, I will tell her." But that day will come too late, maybe.

The only reason Suzuka isn't ragging on that issue on my end is because she sees it as me buttering her up for the slaughter in the future. She can be cruel like that, after all.

In reality, I just don't want Hakuno and Tamamo to die. Is it wrong in wanting to see them happy?

Or perhaps I'm projecting my own situation on to them?

… Then again, it's likely because… I just want to protect save someone.

Hakuno was just so similar to _her_.

And I can't even remember who _she_ was.

Suzuka was mindful of my monologuing, taking her time to piece through each and every one of my words.

Her response to my answer was with a kiss.

It was a deep and passionate one, I allowed her tongue to lead at the start before reciprocating the gesture.

"You are… absolute, 100 thousand percent correct."

I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as 100,000% percent outside of something like Armstrong's 200% MAD.

"You and I… we truly are a perfect match. Won't you let me give myself to you?"

"I… I accept. Although, can I prepare myself for a little while longer?"

"Of course my Master. But don't take too long, kay?"

I wondered how long it would take me, as I opened Hakuno's magic circuits that night.

Thinking about something, I also offered Hakuno the full set of my powers if she were willing to accept and trust me on this.

She said she'll think about it.

* * *

With Ryuuji's death, I was very much free to use my instance of the Arena for my personal training ground.

It was then that I took the relative safety to train up my skills further using the **Leiden Hant** , also known as the **Sanrei Glove**. Basically, I was going through **Letzt Stil** training.

My body wouldn't really be going into that mode, however. Somehow I knew that it wasn't possible for something like that to happen to me.

My body would regenerate from the damage to my hands, as well as my whole body unnaturally fast, which would allow me to adapt to even more Reiatsu or Ether concentration in my body.

Even then, I was pretty sure that in my past, I had

In the end, my aim was to use **Sklaverei** as easily as breathing. Vollstandig was merely a limit break technique to touch that level of Reishi control to just barely use **Sklaverei** , and even then, Quilge Opie was perhaps one of the only Sternritters that could use **Sklaverei**.

Although it was stated that Uryu and Ryuken could also use **Sklaverei**.

My Friday and Saturday was spent on a taxing training regime such as that. Thankfully, I had something to focus on to ignore how tiring it was.

Namely, Arash's skill at the bow.

He was truly skilled as I was sure that Arash far surpassed Quilge in skill, considering that I almost managed to fire 7 exploding arrows so soon with two days of glove training.

Arash, Archibald, Edelfelt… I won't let your skills and knowledge go to waste.

It's my responsibility to remember those that had fallen, because I can and no one else will.

Later at night, Hakuno got the right answer with "Francis Drake".

I happily gave her plenty of Ginto and a "How to use Hirenkyaku!" guidebook.

As for Tamamo, I gave her lots of dried tofu and fried fish that I made myself.

Thankfully, my cooking skills still remained.

* * *

On Sunday, the last day…

"My...my opponent," she spoke in a soft whisper, "He was...eight year old."

Hakuno stumbled on with a half-shocked expression, trying to look strong even as her eyes were red due to crying for her enemy.

I was waiting for her at the elevator after her match, and I nodded solemnly.

She looked me straight in the eye, and almost yelled.

"You.. you knew! Back then… you didn't want to tell me that… you knew all along!"

"... Yes, I did."

"W-why…?"

"If I told you then you wouldn't have fought him at your best."

"But he was just eight years old…"

Having enough of her harping on his age, and as I had already gotten Francis Drake's and Shinji's skills...

"Hakuno…"

I just wanted to comfort her now. Before I knew it, one of my gloved hands were caressing her cheek gently, before raising her chin slightly so that she would look at me.

"I didn't tell you because I cared for you."

"W-wha?"

"What would you have me do? I couldn't tell you… not when I knew that doing so could lead to you giving up your life like the kind girl that you are."

"Yu...Yuha…"

"It was between the life of a child, and that of my friend. There was no contest in my eyes."

"U-um..."

That was the whole truth. There was absolutely no deceit in those words.

She was a friend, and as I decided to show love as a friend first and foremost, I would stick with her to the end.

I would only hope I find a way to save her and Tamamo by the time we fight.

If there isn't one, then I'll just have to make one.

After a few moments, the both of us were clearly embarrassed about what just happened as we turned away to look to the side.

Our two servants were staring intensely at us while making some growling noise at a low volume.

"Speaking of which, um, did you think about my offer earlier?"

"Oh, um… yes, I accept. Perhaps… after a few days?"

That was good.

I had plenty of letters as many Servants had died, contributing to my collection.

Unfortunately there were some repeat letters, so I had to be more active in collecting during the next week as well.

Still… I had the perfect letter available for Hakuno. This Schrift should get her through the war until she faces me.

"Mmmmmmm…" Suzuka glares at me.

"... I get the feeling you're jealous about something…"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe my Master is suggesting that he share his SOUL with some other girl that's not his girlfriend."

"I shared mine with you first, you know?"

"But that's different!"

"How about I give you a Schrift first then?"

"I'll carry you to our room."

So that was really it, huh?

"Wait… I have to drink your blood?"

"Are you squemish about this sort of thing?"

"Psh! Nope, daughter of an Oni here. Demon King daughter here~"

She took the bowl of blood and drank it easily as I shaped the soul piece while engraving a letter into it.

"Well… so now what?"

"It's done."

"Woah! What's with the anti-climax!? I was like, prepared for something intimate like a mana transfer and-"

"Look, if we do it that way and you start complaining about CG Animals then I'll die of embarrassment."

We first checked if there were any changes to her status, which thankfully, there were no downgrades nor did her Noble Phantasm's get sealed.

After all, this was more like an add-on patch after all.

"Come on, come on, what's my letter? You told me that this Yhwach guy you named yourself after had this elite troops called the Star Knights right? I get to be the Sternritter Grandmaster, right?"

"Geez Suzuka, let me explain properly, alright?"

"Okay~"

"Well, your Schrift is-"

" _ **Z, the Zenith."**_


	9. Second Week: Day One

AN: In which we have flashbacks and a new enemy. I hate that I like so many Servants, because I feel fucking sad that this was the most appropriate enemy Servant. And I had to put her here because she simply can't be saved at this point in time.

 **Second Week: Day One**

'Hello dear, are you well?'

Hi… Gaia. Yes, I'm fine.

'Oops, I let that slip the last time, didn't I?'

Yeah… you did.

'Are you angry?'

No, not at all.

'You're such a good son.'

But I failed, didn't I?

'Uh uh, no more despair for you mister.'

Yet, every time I try to remember or even think about not remember the past… it just depresses me further. Do you think, if I knew just a little bit of it, that I could move on?

'... Yes. Maybe. But believe me, even if I gave you one of the better memories. Knowing the circumstances back then will be all the more soul crushing.'

Do it, please.

* * *

 **In another world… (9 Years Ago)**

"Geez, it's been 30 minutes and he's still saying "I'm On the Way", is he in Malaysia or something? I'm pretty sure "On the Way" means that "I'm still in bed but I will leave in a couple of minutes"."

" **Stop talking to yourself, you impudent fool!"** Cronos yelled as he brought down his giant fist in yet another attempt to squash me like a bug.

Of course, I was much faster even with him speeding up his body and cursing this field so that time would be slowed down for anyone but the Titan.

Flipping myself up the ground, I jumped onto his fist and released a burst of mana sending me hurtling along his outstretched arm towards his face.

His body was giving off energy that would have incinerated any being below the power of an ordinary god.

Too bad.

Cronos couldn't level grind when he was in imprisoned.

"Killer Move: Serious Series Serious Kick!"

The look on his distorted face as I kicked his grimy face and body into the air was something I retrieved my smartphone out to take a picture of.

It was blurry.

"Snap! Time dilation, forgot about that. No wonder my message took so long to be received!"

No wonder it took 30 minutes for Zack to reply to my message and for me to receive it!

" **What do you mean you forgot about the time dilation!?"** Cronos shouted from somewhere else, enraged as per usual.

"It's Meh. I've made Illusion Barriers with greater acceleration than this."

" **You… YOU DARE MOCK ME?! I AM THE-"**

A pillar of light slammed into the Titan's head, slamming the Titan King's face into the ground again.

The zone of Cronos's time control was also shattered at the same time by the Magician standing right next to me.

"Took you long enough." I grin as Zack was trying very hard to look angry.

Not that there was anything but a smile on his face.

His default expression was that of a smile ever since we met during our first day in Middle School when I transferred in.

He was also larger than the other kids, and his large bulky frame, friendly personality, smile and the fact that he never looks angry often netted him the reputation as a "Gentle Giant".

I was pretty much ignorant about the fact that he was literally at the Top of the Magician Rankings of Raw Power until I became aware of my own special abilities and my duty to the world.

That was a few years into work life, and it's been 9 years since Zack had noticed my power and helped me get the hang of the supernatural world without attracting the attention of the government. Apparently, governments hunt and kill magicians on sight.

He was one of my childhood friends and best friend after all.

It didn't matter that we came from different backgrounds.

Friends are friends, and we had always looked out for each other in our own ways.

"What the fuck? You picked a fight with Cronos?! And wait, why is Cronos unsealed?!"

Naturally, he yelled at me out of worry.

I think he might be related to Guan Yu or something, because his face was very red. Then again, he was Chinese… I'm stereotyping aren't I? My face gets red when I drink too much as well.

"To be fair, he got himself out. I was just here waiting for him to beat him down before he stirs some shit up. Also, loot."

"Oh my god, this isn't like waiting for a Roshan respawn! What the fuck?!" He begins shaking me furiously as a result of my normal ludicrous adventures.

"Look, think about it this way. We can both get some bragging rights."

The ground shattered as Kronos emerged wreathed in divine (pft!) energy, emerging in a greater titanic form along with his symbol of power, his Scythe.

" **YOUR TIME IS AT AN END!"**

And then time stopped at Cronos's command.

His smirk quickly faded when he realized that both me and Zack were unaffected.

Both of us staring at him with an unimpressed look.

" **HOW!?"**

"Magicians have gotten a lot stronger over the years." Zack shrugged, even as he was the least representative of Magicians.

"I cheat. **ZA WARUDOOOOOO!** " A golden man that was the exact copy of DIO's stand appeared behind me.

"... How did you go full Jojo?"

"Interdimensional Looting."

"Your Natural Ability is bullshit. GG, Volvo pls nerf."

"I know I am."

"Okay, fuck this. You tank, I nuke."

He said and phase-shifted to his own personal dimension.

I shrug while nodding along to Zack's plan, deflecting Kronos's giant scythe with a burst of energy before retrieving an Ig-Alima that I stole from a certain King of Heroes during a certain adventure.

With my mana allowing a giant arm made of energy to extend from my normal right arm, gripping onto, and easily using the mountain felling blade to combat against Cronos's scythe while utilizing the various of my other Hax skills to counter his Chronokinesis.

" _Permutatio Coagulation vis Flagellum!"_

Transform, Flow, Sharpen.

His voice was still in the area despite moving out of this physical phase. My friend began chanting his spell as my brain automatically translated it into my preferred language. I don't remember this being part of his arsenal…

Either way, this was a second-rate spell compared to his usual genocide level stuff.

" _Velam Nox. Lacrima Potestas."_

Within the Curtains. The Majesty of the Tears Flowing in the Night.

But who cares? If it sounds cool, it's a good spell.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" I shout as my Stand pummels Cronos along with my giant sword slamming against his sycthe.

" _Olympus Quod Terra Misceo Misucui Mixtim"_

Decorate Heaven and Earth with its Symbol.

" **How dare you use the name of that realm in your spell Magician!"**

"Dude, shut up, can't you see my friend is channeling like a proper stationary mage for once in his life?"

With but a flick of my fingers, I commanded the earth to rise up and entrap the titan with colossal amounts of enchanted stone restraints.

The chants continued, the world changed. Like fireflies decorating the night sky, golden particles shimmered into being and began to whirl up into the sky. The golden lights raced towards the heavens as if they were chasing after the stars until the sky was blotted out with them.

Why does he get all the pretty spells? Mine are just so brutish in comparison. I lamented.

" _Infestant Malitia-"_

Infest Towards the Present Irrationality-

And then, high above at the zenith, a massive magic circle appeared. It filled the entire sky and blotted out the stars.

Within the circle, countless smaller magic circles were being formed.

Cronos broke out of the stone restraints, bringing down his scythe on me in an attempt to get pass me.

I caught his weapon with my hands.

"RULES OF NATURE!"

Defying the law of physics, I threw the weapon and him up into the sky.

Raiden-Senpai please notice me!

" _Dezzmor or Pluv Iainces Santer-"_

Dazzle and Rain Incessantly-

The giant magic circle that covered the sky was a complex wide area spell intertwining multiple types of magic. Combining the Void and Ether attributes through the spell whose origins were from Kabbalah numerology and astrology.

With a skill to reverse vectors, I reversed Cronos's toss into the sky with him falling down to the ground. Stacking a few movement skills, I reappeared next to Cronos and held him down for the finale.

" _Enth, Astarte―"_

Oh Stars, Fall Down.

With those last words, pillars of light fell from the sky at such a pace that it was comparable to someone hacking and spamming Marisa's Ultimate Spark in Touhou every microsecond. The never-ending torrential downpour of light descended upon Cronos's and my own body.

Star Magic.

There were already anti-teleportation measures and phase-out measures in place thanks to the earlier fight where Cronos tried to keep me from teleporting away, which I modified to make sure he couldn't escape either.

Fool.

I wasn't locked in the space with him. He was locked in with me.

Those centuries since his last imprisonment must have reduced his INT score or something.

As per usual, Zack didn't give a shit about friendly fire if I was involved.

But… I've long gone past the need to be fearful of magic.

After a minute of continent shattering beams being delivered every microsecond while I kept Cronos in place… in addition to holding together the space around us so that the Earth wasn't destroyed… my grip eventually was lost as the Titan King's body gave way to mere particles that made up his body.

The lights stopped dropping onto the Earth.

"I don't know if I should be happy that you're not hurt, or be fucking sad that I didn't even scratch you with those Triple S-Rank Anti-Divine Light Bombardment."

"To be fair, I'm a cheating bastard."

I took out two copies of Sword Art Online and two Nerv Gears.

"What the fuck, you actually have the real thing?"

"Interdimensional travel has its perks."

"If this microwaves my brain I'll haunt you to death."

"Meh. Anyways, thanks for the help."

"You didn't need my help."

He had a point in that. Either one of us could have taken the god easily enough.

And at this point, I had surpassed my friend by miles.

"Maybe. But I needed to meet up with you anyways."

"Can't you just tell me over Steam Chat?"

"I need you to gather an entire cabal of Magicians by next Sunday. No summoners, and especially not devil summoners."

His face turns serious. "Do you know how hard it is to find Magicians that don't take the easy way out? Almost everyone has one of those contracts these days. Those idiots have no idea…"

That they were dooming humanity and accelerating the end. I finished his sentence in my head.

"That's why I'm asking you."

"I thought you never wanted to meet any of them."

Most magicians are tricky and proud, after all. I'm more of a direct person if need be.

"The situation has changed. I think I have a way to avert the end."

"You can't beat it. _It's_ as strong as every living being in existence. _It's_ like Primate Murder and Fiamma of the Right's love child on extra crack."

"I have just become Gaia's Favoured Son."

"... How?"

"I grinded my LUK to 1000."

"Don't joke about this."

"Fine. I'm not lying. The planet itself is on my side and _it_ won't be able to draw power from it. We have a chance… please, Zack…"

"... Fine, damn it! Please tell me you have a game plan."

I grin. "We start by dismantling everything it has built in this world. And then-"

I reveal my split irises and pupils from the use of my power. "-I'll destroy _it's_ very future."

"Also, I noticed that you totally ripped off that spell from a light novel."

He pointed his middle finger at me before teleporting home.

* * *

 **Morning**

"Fuck! Goddamnit! How could I have-"

My Blut reinforced fists impacted against the blackboard in the virtual classroom used as our Private Room, again and again.

How many times had I recycled my own energies and the Reishi in the air even as I bashed my bow and fists?

Ever since I woke up from that dream…

It was a dream of better times, yet it was all the more soul-crushing because I knew that for all that I had, I still failed.

"How… How could I have failed! I had that much power and still-"

'Tis better to have loved and lost, Than never to have loved at all - Lord Tennyson.''

That… why did you say that?

'It's what you would have told yourself had you fallen into such rage and despair.'

My frustration was still bubbling, but with a few more moments I felt it began to dull and be replaced with calm.

It was disturbing on all sorts of levels.

Yet I welcomed it. It felt like it was normal of me to have my emotions and disposition always

Especially when Suzuka was watching on with worry, as well as sadness for me.

I smile at her while giving her a thumbs up to reassure her as the peaceful state of mind replaces my imbalanced one from before.

Now that I could think of it logically, even if I couldn't remember the exact details of my foe back then… I could tell that I outclassed it by a long shot, it was simply due to hax and… yeah, a trick that I could not have foreseen.

Perhaps it wasn't my fault.

I feel terrible that I wished that my failure was inevitable as it would absolve me from my self-inflicted guilt. But I reasoned that it was human to do so, and I know that the selfish part of me is only one facet of myself.

At my core, I didn't want to fail and perhaps feeling awful about it was also alright so long as it didn't consume me.

… huh, it did make me feel a lot better.

Hmm, I wonder if I'll find Zack in some other world. Although I doubt he'll be some Magician like back then.

Even so, I still can't remember anything outside of a few moments and backstory.

I barely noticed as she approached me from behind, and hugged me.

"... Are you really okay?"

"... Yeah. I am."

"You aren't lying, right?"

"Nope, not at all."

"But you remembered your past?"

"Ergh-" I murmured while putting up a hand, positioning my palm horizontally and made it wobble. "Just a random snippet where my best friend and I ganked Cronos the moment he unsealed himself. Nothing much other than the fact that I trained for nine years before getting involved in the Second Magic."

"Mmmmm…" She sounded very suspicious of me.

W-what? What did I do?

"Are you serious? That kind of reaction doesn't look like nothing."

"Eh? It was more like, woah, I can't believe I was that strong but still failed at the end. I knew that I lose everything at the end so it was rather soul crushing when I saw the me 9 years before it all went wrong."

She released me then, and I turned around to look at her cute worried expression.

I was feeling terrible about worrying her.

Worst of all, if she thought that I distrusted her with something then…

"I'll tell you all about it okay? I just need to find a way to make things more private."

"Hmm, I gotcha. Personal stuff too dangerous to be overheard, secret base, yadda yadda… jeez, you're going to be super boring if we need so much privacy to do anything."

Even if she nonchalantly shrugged it off, I knew that she certainly understood the importance of secrecy.

Hmm, but what safe place could there be?

The Far Side of the Moon comes to mind. Or I could try to make a Shadow Realm just as Yhwach did right under Soul Society for 1000 Years.

That, or I can 'git gud' at Yhwach's other powers in addition to my normal training.

Specifically: Psychokinesis, Power Manipulation (Auswahlen, Self-Power Restoration, Sankt Altar, Reiatsu Infusion, etc…), defensive Quincy Spells, Blue Reiatsu Flames, Darkness and Shadow Manipulation…

Well, the list goes on.

But first… I must perform the important ritual that should be present in every Nasuverse work.

To the Kitchen!

It is time to cook something and go into extreme culinary detail!

Just kidding.

At any rate, I cooked Suzuka and I plenty of food along with some few extra things that I intended to giveaway.

Since the contestants haven't been announced yet. I went to the infirmary to meet with Sakura.

After receiving my weekly lunch from her, I passed her a lunch box of my own making.

"Here, this is for you."

"There is no need for me to receive this."

"But you can receive it, right?"

"There are no restrictions on my actions outside of the parameters already established.

"Which means you're fine with eating this and telling me what you think about it?"

Sakura stopped being adamant in her robotic ways and took my gift to her.

Just because she was an A.I. didn't mean that there was no reason to go out of my way to be nice.

The infirmary door opened up, Hakuno entered just as Sakura began eating my food.

She was watching Sakura eat intently as if monologuing an entire sequence of dialogue within her head.

Sakura looked up at her guest with rice on her cheeks.

"... Do you want some?"

"No thanks." Hakuno declined, still a bit weary from yesterday's fight it seems.

She looked to me as I held out a baked Sweet Roll.

"For you. A sweet roll cake goes a long way."

Hakunon attempted to refuse for some reason, only to look conflicted before helping herself to it.

"Mmm! This is good! Sweetness is happiness."

Too cute.

Tamamo appeared soon after.

"Nooo! Master! Don't lose your way! Instead of eating food offered by someone else you should eat this Bento prepared by your darling wife."

"She's a good cook, you should do it." I encouraged Hakuno who went ahead with eating lunch in the infirmary alongside Suzuka and I.

Tamamo was just watching Hakuno eat until I gave her some food that I set aside earlier.

Of course, she had to make a stink about suspicions and all that until Suzuka and her began arguing about things.

"So what brings you to the infirmary?" I ask.

"... I feel ripped apart to the core. With Shinji's death, Rin's words that were… logical. And… everyone else here stands with a strong will. It's hard to think of killing or being killed until I have a reason to fight."

She explained what Rin said, which could pretty much be said to Shirou Emiya in a different timeline. The usual, kill or be killed thing.

"Well, she's ruthless like that. But her advising you is her way of being kind. She's a Tsundere after all."

"What's a Tsundere?"

I look to Suzuka who looked back at me.

I took out my Phoenix Scarf and modified it's appearance so that it looks like a fox fur scarf.

"Ah, Suzuka! I got you this scarf for your birthday!"

"Hah!? W-what are you… How did you know today was my birthday?!"

"Well, you never told me when your birthday was so I asked your parents…"

"B-bwah! There's really no need for you to give me presents you know!"

"Yeah, but I really wanted to. You've always been such a great help Suzuka. And you're a trusted friend of mine. So please accept this gift."

"F-fine! But don't get the wrong idea! I'm only accepting this because you'll mope if I don't. It's not like I wanted a special present from you… Baka…"

"Okay. Great acting Suzuka! Now, here's the definition of Tsundere-"

After a few minutes of mind numbing exposition in which Tamamo took notes for some reason… (probably to try it out with Hakuno), I continued on with her previous dilemma once she brought it up again.

"Personally I don't get it. Isn't making sure you and Caster survive just a bit longer a good enough reason to fight? Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."

"But everyone else has their wishes and I don't."

"And what about Caster's happiness? All she wants to do is be by your side. If you die, then she'll be heartbroken. Do you think her happiness is worth more, or less, than everyone else's?" I question her in that manner.

"I-I…"

"Hey! Don't bully my Master okay! She's a fighter. She won't get crushed by all that responsibility nonsense. When push comes to shove, she's just gonna go by instinct and we'll keep winning." Tamamo interjects.

Suzuka scoffs. "Not without getting trashed to a near death state a few times before that."

"G-graaa! It was a tutorial period I tell you! It doesn't count." Tamamo protests.

* * *

At midday, we received the message of our opponents being listed.

Next step, check the bulletin board.

Hmm, it seems to be yet another Master than I do not know.

In other words, one of many sacrifices that would not be remembered except by me.

Seeing as I do not have the convenience of Hakuno the Protagonist meeting her opponent right after, as shown by Dan Blackmore greeting her.

Although, instead of going to speak with Rin about Dan Blackmore, she seemed to ask me about what I knew of her opponent first after dragging me into a more private setting.

Strangely, my memory seemed to have sharpened since before.

… No, it's because Dan Blackmore is known by some of the fallen Masters.

One of the Master Servant pairs which fallen and had been carriers of my soul, happened to die from Yew Bow poisoning.

I told her all I knew about Dan Blackmore, and that I already knew who his Servant was.

I wasn't sure if I could chance Hakuno surviving surprise attacks due to my presence butterflying some things away, so I informed her that her enemy uses poison and ranged attacks. Oh, and that he could camouflage himself as well while eliminating sound using his Noble Phantasm.

Hakuno went on her way across the school to gather even more information and advice.

At some point I ran across Rani, who Suzuka had started a conversation with due to their shared passion against underwear.

That was surreal.

I talked to Taiga in order to get a side quest and went into the Arena with Suzuka.

* * *

Just as I entered the Arena, I felt someone reach around my back, caressing my face and-

-NO!

I threw the person off my back as quick as possible.

My hands and face were grey, falling apart, poisoned.

Vision fading.

No time.

I remove one of my Sanrei Gloves.

" **Quincy: Vollstandig!"**

My always active Blut Vene had stalled the poison long enough externally and internally.

Using something that was near the level of Sklaverei, I broke apart sections of my own body that was infected and replaced them with the Spiritons that made up parts of the Arena. No, I wouldn't be affected by such poisons again.

And so I grafted the affected parts back to my body, assuming it's characteristics temporarily while analyzing its components.

It wasn't something I could become immune to at this point in time, but the next time, my Blut Vene will be able to resist it better.

In addition to that, I registered the poison under my spiritual awareness through it's Reishi composition so that I will be able to sense the Assassin coming next time.

My vision clears, I see Suzuka flying into a rage attempting to slice apart my attacker.

The Assassin that was clearly a Hassan was too fast even with Suzuka's three weapons being used.

"Saber, let the Assassin go."

My declaration shocked the two Servants for different reasons.

Suzuka all but threw herself at me. "You're okay, Yuha-kun you're… glowing? Is that wings?"

To think that I would have to reveal one of my incomplete trumps this early.

"You… survived my poison...Even though I touched you, you did not die. How mysterious…" The female assassin didn't sound dissapointed.

No… oh dear…

"Go. You failed to kill me in this ambush. I will have mercy and will not set my Saber upon you."

"Yuha-kun! But that bitch-"

"Thank you. Ah… so you are… Yuha?" She seemed to enjoy saying my nickname, although considering her past…

Even if she calls herself a despicable woman, she's pretty much the Assassin I like and feel sorry for the most.

Hassan of Serenity retreated to the other exit of the Arena with her A+ Agility.

I stood tall before quickly tossing away the affected parts of my body with my Reishi Manipulation and putting back on the Sanrei Glove or Leiden Hant. Ah whatever!

As the wings of light behind my back faded, I fell to my knees.

"Fuck… haaa… too inefficient. Damn, my training might be setback for a day due to that." The stress on my soul was like when I gave Suzuka large parts of my soul during the first alteration.

It could be worse, but damn… I was just bluffing back then.

"Are you alright? Should we head back to our room?"

"No, I'm fine. I can keep going. Heh… damn, to think I warned Hakuno about poison but... here I am…"

Fighting against the woman whose entire body is poison itself.


	10. Second Week: Day One END

AN: Grinding, butterflies, and if anyone reads Fate Strange/Fake... well, you might have a good guess that this is the no-hope week. Ultimately, Suzuka, Hakuno, and Tamamo will remain central characters. But so long as they are alive, the weekly Masters and Servants will have a focus unless I never intended for them to live long.

 **Second Week: Day One END**

After exploring the first half of the area and retrieving a **Remedy** and finding Taiga's Box of Persimmons, we continued on to find some Durable Gym Clothes and the 1st Trigger before we started grinding.

Suzuka thought that since I wasn't the type to cast conventional code casts provided by Formal Wear, she may as well use it for her own purposes.

Apparently, she was temporarily transitioning from the JK Uniform Class to P.E. Uniform Class.

I can understand the practicality of wearing clothes suitable for workouts while farming the enemy programs, but the fact of the matter is…

"Yuha-kun~ Well, am I cute? I think I earned a lot of Moe points right?"

I was so going to prison if a cop saw us interacting.

Thank the Moon Cell that there isn't an Ethics Code in place within this virtual environment.. This way, her outfit was all the more risque and in addition to that, I can't be thrown into a prison. (Important Factor!)

I had no idea how her gym clothes turned out this way, but I chalked it up to the her skill in magic that could allow her to mimic Shapeshifting as a skill back in the manga.

The short-sleeved red outlined white T-shirt hadn't even covered her belly button with just how short it was. Most of the blame lied with her large breasts taking up a lot of fabric. Her red athletic bloomers clung tightly to her hips, and as she moved, I swore I could see a tiny bit of her crotch from the leg holes.

If this was a doujin, we would have been in a gym storage room after school and she would be bent over some gym equipment while I fuck her through pulling the bottom of her bloomers aside.

Walking up to my stunned figure, she pressed her body against me while asking me softly.

"Master, are you there?"

Deep breath.

Must. Not…

I feel one of her hands touching the front bottom of my pants.

"Oh? Is Yuha-kun imagining the same thing I am?"

It took another second until calm finally descended on my mind again.

"It depends on what you are imagining. I'm thinking of the after school gym storeroom scenario. I swear, I almost thought I was under your Mystic Eyes for a moment there."

"Ahaha, those eyes don't work on you Yuha-kun! And since we're on the same page, then maybe we should go see if this school has such a room after this?"

"Oh? I'm sure they do."

After she got herself off me to slice another Swindle enemy program, I turned around so that I could compose myself through some meditation.

Well, it doubled as an energy recovering technique as well as a relaxation one.

Since I was tired from using the incomplete Vollstandig as a limit break, my Reiatsu or mana concentration in my attacks had suffered as a result even through my reserves are as full as ever. Most of my exhaustion was more akin to an overstretched muscle rather than actual lack of energy.

Well, at least I wouldn't have to worry about any reiatsu-like pressure being leaked. I had always needed to keep it under control since normal Magus's don't emit energy at the levels I do.

Suzuka continued to grind while I focused on defence and evasion this time around.

The Paadox programs were basically green Klein's, in other words, Green Floating Boxes of Death.

And also, the weakest enemies of this round.

Insanity is basically a green bee of doom.

The Fishbite pretty much matched it's namesake.

It was basically a severed crocodile head. Chomping away just like Pacman.

It would be kinda cute if it's attack power wasn't so damn high!

Swindle's were just rip-off Green Onix's.

Can the Pokemon Company please sue the Moon Cell already? Get some Spirit Hacker to drop off a complaint to the Serial Phantasm or something.

Even though I couldn't help grind, the very fact that I wasn't defenceless allowed Suzuka to exploit the ridiculous grinding mechanics and triggering the respawns by running around while slaughtering the enemy programs.

It's times like these that I am reminded that as a Celestial Demon Princess, she's pretty battle hungry in the blood thirsty way. Once she starts a fight, she will want something dead at the end.

We spent until the evening grinding that way, gaining many ranks since Suzuka was pretty OP in her own way and we had more time compared with other Master's who are too busy trying to figure out their opponent's servants identity or setting traps.

Several hours of grinding benefited us a lot more than an ordinary pair would gain due to how efficient we were in comparison. Based on my analysis and the memories I had from the other Masters, they were around 8 times more inefficient than us at the very least.

* * *

After exiting the Arena, I stopped by the Cafeteria to complete Taiga's side quest while stocking up on many Remedy items for my plan.

As I was walking through the main hallway, I see Hakuno emerging from the Arena right around the corner. It didn't seem like she spent that long in the Arena.

Wondering why, I raised my hand to greet her.

She waved back and begun walking to me when the small glass window in one of the 1st floor's rooms broke as an arrow pierced her side.

All thoughts of secrecy had left my mind as I used Hirenkyaku to instantly reappear at her location.

No.

Why this early!?

"MASTER!" Tamamo materialized instantly and began shaking her furiously as Hakuno fell down to her knees in pain.

How did-

-He was supposed to aim at her if she ran into the courtyard the day after!

Not today.

She was at Death's Door.

Poisoned.

No choice.

All this time I had limited the soul pieces I gave out to not carry out this function, but now is the time for me to reenact what Yhwach was known for without the negative consequences.

With a gentle touch to Hakuno's forehead, I bequeathed a portion of my soul.

The arrow was pushed out of her body at an instant as her wounds healed rapidly.

Sensing something from my left, I raise my left hand and was about to utter my shield spell were it not for Suzuka already moving to intercept.

A slight movement was all she needed to deflect the next arrow with her blade's sheath.

"Poison arrows… does it make you nostalgic of your last days, fox?" Suzuka just had to make that jab at her even in a situation like this.

But Tamamo didn't care one bit as she continued to hug her Master after her miraculous recovery.

"Saber…"

"My bad. I just wanted to see her priorities. It's just weird she can care that much yet be so fearful of telling her own story."

"Let it go for now."

Just to be on the safe side, Suzuka and I escorted the pair to the infirmary, meeting up with Sakura once again.

Once Sakura gave us the O-kay, we escorted them back to their private room.

In our case, we also went back to our private room for our own reasons. Albeit, our previous good mood was ruined and as such, we did not get to do some role play in the gym storage room.

Still, Suzuka liked it enough that she kept the gym uniform in her school bag before changing into her own clothes again.

And by that, I meant that she did it in front of me.

"Hey, hey, Yuha-kun. You saw my body right?"

Unfortunately, I was being a decent guy and had immediately turned around to set myself some work.

"U-uh, I was um, tinkering."

"Tch! I'll turn you into a pervert that'll sake his beastly lust on the body of an innocent JK like myself soon enough."

"No need. All men are already perverts. I'm just influenced a lot less by that side of myself. Also, there are so many things wrong with that statement I don't even want to think about it."

"Awww…"

Utilizing Ryuuji Uryu's knack for killing and torture, I synthesized a small piece of equipment that I placed under my Hugo Boss designed uniform that would inject small amounts of liquid **Remedy** into my body frequently once I have mana sent to activate it.

I already prepared an advanced Blut technique on the fly that would slow down, and even consume the poison this time around. But the spread rate was too much and the technique will only slow it down further.

That was what this equipment was for. Injecting small amounts of poison curing liquid would eliminate the small amount of poison that did go through the Blut.

Essentially, it's Pseudo-immunity of a sorts.

At night, I couldn't sleep as I was distressed enough about Hakuno's attack that I began working on some custom code casts using Shinji's hacking skills that I gained from him. The other Masters had their own specialities that helped contributed to my work, but even now, it was half done.

Before sleeping, I trained some of my spiritual awareness, only to notice that the poison I sensed earlier was currently at the rooftop with another individual.

"Suzuka, we're going to the roof to have a chat with Hassan of Serenity's Master."

I had already explained her backstory to Suzuka, who had some sympathy for a fellow seeker of love.

"Right. Any specific orders?"

"Keep your Blue Vene active for any physical attacks and you'll pretty much be immune to anything she can throw at you. In any battle, there is no chance of her winning against you."

"Ah, hai ha~i! I'll show off my super JK invincibility!"

It's Blut powered not JK powered!

Ah well…

* * *

Approaching the rooftop at night through the stairs silently, I masked our presence as much as I could by stilling the spirit particles around the two of us.

Next, I canceled the sound of us opening the door.

We saw two figures sitting at the edge of the rooftop, at slightly more than arms length from each other.

One was clearly a Hassan, and the other was… a little girl.

"Sere-neechan, do you think humans can become stars?"

The diminutive girl asked curiously as she looked up into the virtual night sky.

"I… don't know. I'm sorry for not having an answer. I really am useless."

Serenity, who had her mask off, apologized as such.

"Don't be sorry. And don't call yourself useless… dummy."

"Ah, so sor- I mean, okay Tsubaki."

Tsubaki? I think that may be a name I know… oh, please no, please no…

"Yay!"

"Is there a reason why you asked?"

"Oh! I read a book about stars and the really famous ones get names! It must be nice to be remembered like that so… I wonder if I can become like one of those stars too. It would be nice if I had my own constellation too!"

"A-ah… I'm sure that the Moon Cell may grant your wish."

"Hmm, I don't think so. After all… we're not going to win this round, are we?"

"... I'm…"

It was at this point I made my presence known. Serenity immediately flipped up from the ledge and had a dagger ready to be thrown, only to be shocked that I was the one here.

"Perhaps not. That's why I propose a truce. Here, I come in peace." I had my hands up in the typical fashion expected.

"Why… why must you be here?" Serenity was befuddled, although she seemed to be conflicted about something.

The little girl turned around.

She was a small girl with red hair reaching down to just above her shoulders, wearing a long red dress on her body and a white shawl over her shoulders.

"Oh! Hi Yuha-niisan! That's what neesan said you were called. Did you come to watch the sky?" The girl asked.

Smiling kindly while holding back the stirrings of guilt, I answered. "If you would allow me, I'll be happy to. Here, I brought snacks and a peace offering."

I took out many Bento boxes filled with hot food and sweets that I had just cooked. Serenity made me push it to her before backing off where she tested one for poison before sliding the untouched boxes to her Master using a stick that appeared from nowhere.

"Mmm! Delicious! You cook better than mama and papa!"

"Ah… thank you."

"Hmm, here! Come sit here!"

"Don't mind if I do. Oh, mind if Saber joins us?"

"Nope. The more the merrier."

And so here I was, sitting to the left of the little girl by the rooftop's ledge while Serenity was to the girl's right side. Suzuka was to the right of Serenity, keeping an eye on Serenity who was keeping an eye on me.

Albeit, Serenity had a weird expression as Suzuka made a point to be touching her shoulders with her own.

Magic Resistance and Poison Resistance = No Sell Zabaniya Poison Version

This night could only get stranger, probably.

"So, is Yuha-niichan not going to kill me now?"

I could only smile sadly at a child saying such a thing. "No. I just… is it alright if we play together for the next few days? I'll try my best in making it the best days you will have."

Left unsaid, was the fact that I was going to kill her in the end.

"Hmm… alright. I think… it'll be alright in the end. Just by being here, I got to experience what living was like so… I think I'm okay now."

"Even if it shouldn't be okay?"

"Yeah… thanks for caring for me, nii-chan. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself…

I'm Tsubaki Kuruoka, nice to meet you."


	11. Second Week: Day Two, Morning Interlude

AN: A short chapter, the Tuesday morning after the previous chapter but before the rest of the day. I wanted it to end at a sweet note. Especially since I saw the music video for Choucho's song used in the Fate Kaleid Prisma Illya: Sekka no Chikai movie. It was beautiful when they showed the movie clips when best Onii-chan Shirou wished for a better life for Miyu. I teared up, truly, Miyuverse Shirou is best Shirou. Go watch it on Lantis channel on .

 **Second Week: Day Two, Morning Interlude**

I woke up early in the morning, sneaked out and made a quick trip to the cafeteria in order to retrieve some ingredients.

While they certainly sold food products in most cases, there were kitchen counters in the classrooms for typical Home Ec. lessons.

As such, it made sense that I could purchase some ingredients if I leapt into the kitchen and asked the NPC's in there. Granted, I had to make use of Shinji's hacking skills to make them search their records for more exotic ingredients to sell to me.

Well, Shinji did hack them for 5-Star food before. Compared to that, ingredients are rather low-key in comparison. So I doubted that the Serial Phantasm will come after me for something so minor.

I also got them to sell me some various materials needed for another project of mine.

Oh, and a certain other item.

Back to my room, I skipped over several minutes worth of food porn that's typical in Nasuverse description to make lots of food.

Naturally, I did so with a boundary field to make sure it wasn't noisy or smelly.

Now it was time to continue with building good habits, namely, making sure to wake Suzuka up affectionately before we started our day.

Well, outside of a kiss, I didn't actually know how to handle things that well. I would have thought that having Margaery Edelfelt's memories alongside other female's memories might have helped.

Unfortunately, all of the wizards and servants that were female, also happened to be virgins. That meant no memories as cheat codes for me when it came to romantic conduct outside of physical affection.

The only thing useful was memories of masturbation, ironically, because I had seen the act for all genders I could make some educated guesses on how things worked outside of my instincts and lost skills.

Still, starting off with such physical stimulation would be bad if I wasn't planning to satisfy her completely.

Which meant that I had to default to this… making sure that the package I prepared was all wrapped up nicely, I slowly slid back under the blanket which Suzuka had snuck under earlier.

Apparently, personal space did not exist within her definition, ah well… at least she isn't Yandere like Kiyohime, as such I may as well allow it.

Crawling and positioning myself so that my body was right over hers, I leaned down and as I was about to kiss her, I moved my mouth to her right ear instead.

"You can stop pretending to sleep now." I whispered.

"Mmguu…" She mumbled, astonishingly, very convincingly… if I was anyone else, that is.

"Ah well, I guess I can give you my present next week then-"

"I'm awake! Come on! Gimme gimme!"

She sat up and held her hands open adorably.

If she wasn't acting as a JK, I could see her acting as a haughty ojou-sama type character that gracefully waits for her gift and proceeds to speak in a flowery and loving manner in gratitude.

"Here you go." I held up the box wrapped up with red ribbons to her, which she happily accepted and proceeded to rip apart my wrapper paper that I painstakingly designed.

R.I.P. Wrapping Paper…

"Hwah! OMG, it's so shiny, ah! The screen is so big and no edges at all. Eh? The colour totally matches my style. Thank you, thank you!"

She went all hyperactive and gushed over the smartphone I got her, before jumping onto me and cuddling up.

"Well, that's not all I got you. Take a look at the bottom of the box."

"Huh? Eh… this is…"

She held it up in between us.

It was a keychain with two characters painted in a chibi fashion. It featured a young man that smiled serenely holding hands with a cheerful girl holding an energetic pose.

It showed the both of us.

Chibified into cute anime characters, holding each other's hands as a single keychain graphic.

"A decorated flip-phone is supposed to be premium for high school students. I figured this counts as increasing your JK Power, right?"

"... It's… a bit Otaku'ish, but… I like it. I like it a lot. Heehee, my first super personalized gift from a wonderful boyfriend… ahh… it's nice."

She attached the keychain to her flip phone, and admired the appearance of it before holding it with both her hands and right in front of her chest.

Ah…

For a moment, my breathing was disrupted.

It was a smile that I had not seen her give to me before this moment.

That smile seems to have been hidden all along, until now.

A bright smile of youthful simplicity. Of a bashful maiden.

"Thank you for always thinking about me."

This time, for sure, she seriously said such words not as a JK, not as a heavenly demon princess warrior, but as who she was at her very core.

A girl that truly believes in love.

"Truly, it is a blissful thing to not have cold water poured upon one's love."

Even as she said such a thing that should have been sad, her smile had never been brighter thus far.

I truly worried. Was it a bad memory from an alternate timeline? It couldn't be the one from FGO where her Master was already killed long before she even met him, it wouldn't make sense.

So why?

Why did such a tragic thing had to have happened sometime in her life?

Of course, I knew the answer to that. It's this kind of multiverse after all.

"Ah…" How was I supposed to answer this? I didn't know. In the end, I took a page from Best Onii-chan's answer back in the Shirou Arc of Prisma Illya.

"No… how could it not happen? The only thing we can do is make choices. Me, thinking about you all the time… how can it be anything else but the result of your dedication? If a wonderful love is your wish… that wish was granted by yourself."

I could scarcely find a way to describe how she looked, outside of "Stunned".

She soon closed her mouth from her gaping position, looking straight back at me.

"You really talk too much sometimes... But I love that about you too."

Mondays were generally terrible, but Tuesday's like these were a whole lot better.


	12. Second Week, Day Two END

AN: Alright then, it's time to focus on fluff and the Assassin Tsubaki pair. Although there will be some plot relevant meetings, some misunderstood 'reveals', and a bunch of other things. But I'll be doing my best to make sure the girls have fun before it comes to a halt. Curiously, Suzuka actually killed Kiara in the Foxtail manga.

 **Second Week, Day Two END**

Hakuno messaged me that she'll be at the infirmary early this morning. She didn't want to take any chances with the poison from yesterday, just in case. Even though Sakura checked her out yesterday, Tamamo had also encouraged her caution in this.

I felt like this was an excuse somehow, to meet with me.

The writing and message content was different from Hakuno's usual blunt and honest style.

To be more specific… Tamamo was referred to as "My Darling Tamamo-chan who is certainly the only one for me" within the message.

Yeah… I highly doubt that Hakuno actually typed this message out in her terminal.

Just before I entered the infirmary, I saw Dan Blackmore open the door right before I did so.

I smiled pleasantly.

"Sir Blackmore, I hope your morning has been pleasant."

If he was surprised by the British accent I added on when I spoke English, through my years of studying over in London, it was shown through a very small upturn of his lips.

"Close, but not quite there yet." He remarks.

"Hmm, guess I really should have interacted more with the locals during my time at the LSE."

"Now that is a name I haven't heard for quite awhile… unfortunately, many professors that took up the Harways offer had never returned to the university."

I grimaced as I stepped to the side, I knew that Leo had much knowledge shoved into his head at a young age, but to think they harvested professors from my old university… judging from Dan's frown, he had some displeasure over how their supposed allies had done things.

Stepping out, Dan turned to observe me for a moment as he closed the infirmary door.

"I don't believe I've gotten your name young man."

"I lost my memories. Can't remember. So I picked Yhwach."

"If it were for any other reason then I would consider that sacrilege to my Lord."

"Understandable. I would feel the same way were it not for the universe we live in where other god-like beings exist in this realm. Admittedly, some of them like Amaterasu are aliens from another part of the galaxy but that's a story for another time."

I hear some ruckus inside the infirmary as I said that, knowing who was in there I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh…?" He seemed mildly intrigued but didn't seem to want to ask more.

"This is the part where you say that I respect your opinions and thoughts but I respectfully disagree, right?"

"I would suppose so." Dan ends that line of conversation in such a manner.

I held up my hand for a handshake and like the honourable decorated knight-like retired soldier he was, he took it.

"By the way, if your Archer tries to kill my friend again I'll kill him myself."

"...You will try." For all Dan disapproved of Robin Hood's methods, he believed in his Servant's abilities more than his own Servant did himself. "I understand your grievances, that will be an unnecessary concern as I've commanded him to seal his Noble Phantasm usage within the confines of this institution."

"... Then you have my thanks, Sir Blackmore."

After we parted ways, I opened up the infirmary door again.

Resulting in Hakuno and Tamamo tumbling down onto the floor.

"Eavesdropping?" I asked, getting some really unconvincing denials with Hakuno quickly composing herself and acting like nothing was wrong.

Tamamo was worse with the whistling.

"Really, what made you think I-Iiiiiaaa-AMATERASU is some alien, hahaha!" Tamamo tried to steer the topic away to a completely unrelated one.

"Remember what happened 14,000 years ago?"

"Lalala~ I'm not listening oh look at the time Master why don't you go ask him now!~"

Tamamo pretended not to hear anything as she frantically shoves her Master in front of her before covering her ears right after I answered her question with another question.

I think she has the order wrong…

"So, how can I help you Hakunon?" Considering that she had yet another near death experience the day before, I thought that one of my more practiced gentle smiles would help out.

Although in the end, it felt as if I had given something like this to many people back in the past. Why? I guess I'll never remember.

The pout I received was unexpected.

"Is that the first thing you have to ask?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

On the plus side, she had no annoyance over her nickname being used anymore, and by that I mean no more slight discomfort.

On the other hand, what she had to say was likely on the more serious side as she seemed to be monologuing silently.

Is this what it feels like to talk with a Protagonist?

After she seemed to have come to a conclusion about something, her eyes widened as if she finally realized she had been standing there monologuing.

Sorry, but only Shirou Emiya can monologue without time passing much at all.

"A-ah thank you for yesterday and uh…" She stammered out in panic as she seemed to be overly conscious of the fact that she simply stood there for a minute or two.

It was adorable.

"I think I was thanked enough yesterday already. Don't get too hung up about it, you're a friend. I would save you in a heartbeat, no questions."

"Right… um, it wasn't me that sent that message this morning."

"I think I noticed…" I drawled as I glanced over at Tamamo who was giving me a side-glare while also being extremely salty as Suzuka lorded over her rival with her special keychain gift that she just received from me this morning.

Hakuno giggled a bit before glancing back at Tamamo who immediately changed her expression to a smile as if she hadn't been glaring at all.

If anything, Tamamo is literally No.1 in asskissing.

Thankfully, she had enough sense to know when to advise and educate her Master or else she'll definitely be the top sycophant of any Grail War in existence.

Not that I thought it was a bad thing. Considering she has some moral standards in not following any evil aligned Masters… could be worse.

"Ah, about your offer from before…"

"Hmm? Which one? I'm a salesman by profession, so I make many offers and hope someone goes for one of them."

"I don't see how magic archery generates sales."

"Single man wipes out terrorist cells. Private security firms hate him, find out why! Literally the most clickbait self-advertisement I ever made in my life."

I responded as such while recalling some vague memories of mercenary work back in the mostly blank period of my life as I was training myself.

"What's clickbait?"

"Well…"

One explanation later…

"Ohhh… hahaha…"

"Oi, delayed laughter doesn't really work when I had to explain the joke."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault you forgot all the cultural memes."

"Memes?"

"Memes. The DNA of the soul. They shape our will. They are the culture. They are everything we pass on."

Welcome to Fate/Extra Rising: Revengeance

The two more cultured girls in the room, namely the Servants that had apparently used the Moon Cell's database during their times as Heroic Spirits to indulge in modern culture, suddenly both turned to look at me.

"Oh...hoho… now that's a pretty meme." Tamamo dryly responded as if she wasn't amused.

"Like, seriously? We're kinda on the Moon with like, less than a hundred humans left. With this war thing going on, your memes end here." Suzuka Gozen didn't seem to want to play along with this specific reference of mine.

Well, they didn't go along with it explicitly, but they still humoured me.

"I think we're getting really off track… and it's my fault again." Hakuno sighed and I placed my hand on her head.

It's nice to rub… although maybe some fluffy ears would make it feel nicer. But this isn't about me, it's about her.

"Agreed. Still, it isn't your fault. The amnesiac main characters in all sorts of media require lots of exposition, so don't be upset, alright Hakunon?"

"Nnn, alright, alright… must you rub my head so much?" She huffed.

That was apparently Tamamo's excuse to interrupt by biting my arm.

Not with a Servant's strength, but enough to make it painful for a normal human being.

However-

"Iiee! My teeth, my poor pearly white fangs!" Tamamo complained as she rubbed her sore jaw with anime tears in her eyes.

Pushing more Reishi into my arms, I made the blue vein patterns glow even brighter.

" **Blut Vene** , any Quincy worth their salt can use it provided they train or have it gifted to them." I smiled triumphantly.

"You raving animal! How dare you bite my Master I'll skin you!" Suzuka leaps at Tamamo, only for Sakura Matou to bring down a hand chop onto her head, slamming her into the floor.

"No violence on school grounds." Sakura said before returning back to her seat and allowing us to chat as per usual.

I gave her a bento box once again, she looked at me once before opening and starting to eat it quietly.

"Can I… if I take you up on your offer, will I be able to use it too?" Hakuno asked, looking at my arm in wonder. "I hadn't made much progress in that **Hirenkyaku** technique, but if… if I had your powers then would it be easier?"

"Not normally, no…" I paused for a moment, and right before disappointment sets in, I continue. "But I so happen to be able to inscribe my own experience when sharing my powers so yes, you can use it too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, considering the quality of certain Masters in this war… yeah, you'll either need to be great friends with them or have all the advantages you can get… or both, I suggest both."

"What do I have to do?"

At her question, I walked up to one of Sakura's cabinet, retrieved a scalper, reinforced it and sliced my arm.

Forming a bowl of Reishi, I allowed my blood to flow into the bowl while briefly activating one of my many Schrifts, "L - The Legacy", to inscribe some of my own experiences and skills.

It's basically a reverse of what I usually get up to when someone dies with my soul piece in them.

Carrying the bowl, I held it up to the shocked Hakuno Kishinami.

"Whoever drinks of my blood remains in me, and I in them. In a manner of speaking. Think of this as my personal Magic Crest transfer with special abilities included."

"U-uh…"

"NOOooo! Master! You aren't supposed to let anyone in you except your loving wife and-"

Hakuno's fist slams down on Tamamo's head like a typical anime gag.

She anti-climatically took the bowl and drank the contents, before stealing Sakura's flask of tea and drinking all of it to wash the taste off.

Sakura's smile had never been more unnerving.

"Wah! Master! How can you trust such a dodgy thing? What if he's putting a virus into you?!"

"Caster, if he wanted me dead he wouldn't have saved my life yesterday."

"Uuuu, it's… I bet it's like "Better the enemy I know than the enemy I don't know" sort of thing."

"Caster… I don't want to become easy pickings like last time. If I die then you die too. I'm not like the other Masters, I can't defend myself the way they can. You'll be sad if I died and I don't want you to be sad."

"My lord husband… *sniff* your fox wife is truly touched!"

… I think they're having a moment now… Suzuka is staring at them in a similar fashion, evidently a bit annoyed but somewhat pleased with the result. I guess even she cares about her self-proclaimed (on both sides) rival somewhat.

Sakura walked up to refill her flask, although it was with some other mixture and promptly walked towards Hakuno with it.

"Here, it isn't hygienic to drink blood. Please sanitize your mouth."

"U-uh, I'm alright and… why does it smell funny?"

"I **strongly suggest** you sanitize your mouth, tongue and throat thoroughly…"

Sakura loomed over her with a pleasant smile, even Tamamo was greatly unnerved.

"Do you think her programming has been hacked or something?" Suzuka whispered to me.

"Who knows? But I'm getting really worried myself…" I whispered back, as my spider senses tingled.

… Shit, isn't Kiara still in the War? Crap… but, she shouldn't have any reason, right?

I'll have to investigate that later.

I'll also need to actually get Spider Senses, or something better. Unfortunately, none of the fallen heroes so far had the Instinct Skill that could be translated into a Schrift for me. Ah well.

I look up and see Sakura forcefully 'treating' Hakuno to whatever was inside her flask.

In the end, Tamamo had to perform CPR, much to her pleasure.

Hakuno, as expected of a main protagonist, comically headbutted Tamamo off her when she attempted to do more.

"Pst! Want to do things in the nurses office after school hours?" Suzuka suggested. I absent mindedly nodded along.

A few minutes with more exposition while getting Hakuno used to certain spiritual concepts later...

"Anyway, I sent you a data package on the specifics of both types of Blut and your Epiteth. Specifically your Schrift. Let's just say it's a power that enhances a trait or characteristic you already had, although I tinkered with it to stretch the conceptual definition for maximum benefit as I did with Saber." I explained, with Suzuka attesting to the fact that it was a "Safe" procedure as she demonstrated her use of Blut Vene.

"Pft! I suppose a low-ranking JK like you needed whatever your Master could give you, ohoho~" Tamamo, as per usual, had to jab at Suzuka.

Admittedly, my girlfriend had it coming for being a bitch to her. But they're both bitches to each other, so it's okay.

"You… Yuha-kun, can I pleaseeee~ show them how outmatched they are?" Well, Suzuka used her special skill called Breast Press and Pout, so I had no choice but to nod while setting some limits.

She grinned viciously. "Quiz Time! How many Noble Phantasm's does this JK have?" She asked the occupants of the room, sans myself and Sakura.

"Don't flatter yourself, One!" Tamamo said almost immediately.

"Two." Hakuno simply answered concisely like that.

"Bzz! Wrong! The answer is three!" Suzuka replied them, much to their growing horror. "And you know what else? Why don't you use that View Status Code Cast to see my parameters, hmm? Please do…"

Hakuno casted it, and looked very concerned when her eyes rested on the EX Rank Noble Phantasm part.

"The hell is with these stats! What kind of Saber has A++ Magic?! Uuuoh, how can this brainless JK have such better stats than a proper wife like myself…" Tamamo ranted as her ears were drooping down.

"... Don't worry, we'll just have to grind until we max our level." Hakuno pumped her fist, looking determined.

"My Lord Husband! Ah, your dedicated super cute Caster will surely match up to your dedication!"

Looking at the two who were so clearly into one another-

"Why are you smiling at me like that? I think you're misunderstanding something." Hakuno quickly remarks at my smile demonstrating my happiness for the both of them.

-I'm so glad that my shipping chart is still on track.

I grinned and rudely left the nurse's room with Suzuka in tow to my next appointment.

* * *

Heading to the Arena entrance, I reach just in time to see our new friends.

Internally, my mood was somber as I knew I would be killing the both of them.

The only way I could save them was to memorize their data and soul at the point in time of their death, gain full authority over the Moon Cell and proceed to recreate them.

At first I thought of using the Moon Cell to escape this multiverse and all, but I figured I could do it myself eventually after considering my past memories and capabilities.

Outwardly, I plastered my gentle and jovial smile on my face, while internally I truly had an angsty emo "Do you feel like a Hero yet?" face.

"Hi there, Serenity, Tsubaki-chan. I've made lunch for all of us today." I greeted the manifested Assassin and the red-haired little girl by the entrance.

"Yay! Onii-chan's food is delicious! Gimme gimme-" The girl looked eager to approach me, only for Serenity to voice out some concern.

"Tsubaki, wait. I must first confirm something." Removing her Hassan Mask, Serenity looked at me with her original face and piercing Violet eyes, "Is it Halal?"

"100% Halal, absolutely not Haram." I answered easily enough.

"Does this mean you didn't bring alcohol?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"What, no! I'm not drinking in front of a child! And also, you're technically a JK so you're under the legal age for alcoholic drinks." I retorted back at the demon princess, who looked rather affronted.

"What do you mean I'm not legal?! I lived a long life, had kids and-"

"You're a self-proclaimed JK."

"I am one."

"There, you said it. That means no alcohol for you."

She slumped and grumbled as we entered the Arena together.

After clearing the area and allowing Serenity to get the Cipher key for the first level that she forgot to take yesterday… we sat in the central area and ate lunch there as Suzuka and I occasionally shot our swords/arrows at the enemy programs.

For a short while, we talked about pointless things and typical Nasuverse food exposition.

As we finished the lunch I made, I launched a special codecast.

It is against the rules to hack the Arena. But there's no rules against adding something to the Arena without altering the Arena code.

With but a single cast, I created a layer of ice that covered the entire Arena floor.

From my inventory, I took out several pairs of ice skating boots.

"So, anyone here has ice skated before?" I ask.

"Nope! Ah, but it's like, totally something that should be done on a date, let's go!" Suzuka took a pair and started putting them on.

I already made a few perfect sized ones for everyone here yesterday night.

"...These are comfortable. Is it possible to kill people with the blades on my feet?" Serenity asked, curious of sportswear.

"Only if you perform the Iron Lotus, it's a secret North Korean Ice Skating technique… although the point wasn't to kill your ice skating partner…" I muttered the last part as I recalled my laughter when I watched Blades of Glory all those years back.

I helped Tsubaki put on her ice skating boots, using my Reishi control to keep myself stable before putting my own boots on.

She stood up on the ice, and her feet were moving frantically as she hadn't gotten used to the balance.

I gently helped her keep stable before asking Serenity if it was okay for Suzuka to take over in teaching Tsubaki how to skate. Of course, leaving a Master with an enemy Servant went against all common sense, but we've established a truce to this extent already.

While I'm expecting Serenity to try one last effort to kill me eventually, until then, I'm sure as an infiltration specialist, she'll allow our relationship with each other to progress along naturally until she learns enough.

This means she wouldn't try to kill me now while also not expecting us to kill her Master since we could have done so at any point considering the sheer disparity between a first rate Servant like Suzuka Gozen compared with a Hassan.

"Look at her, she's already an expert…" I was kind of jealous that Suzuka was pretty much a genius when she puts her mind to doing something.

I couldn't even skate that well.

Hell, I only skated twice in my entire life!

Although I likely had some skills in my lost memories, but still…!

"I'm jealous, it was your Servant that got to hold my Master's hand before me… not that I could have felt the warmth of her touch without killing her…" Serenity smiled even as she sounded sad while looking on at Suzuka tutoring Tsubaki cheerfully in ice skating while telekinetically killing enemy programs using her swords.

"Yeah… I would be jealous to. It must be painful, huh? Not being able to take comfort in another person's warmth…" I conveyed my understanding of her pain to the Assassin.

She nodded. "Yes… yesterday, when I was able to be nudged by your Saber… it still feels like a dream, to be able to have someone not die like all the others and feel the companionship through the act of sharing body heat. Ah, if only she wasn't another Servant, I could take much more pleasure in it. As it is, I can only feel inadequate due to not being able to fulfill my duty."

As she shared her feelings, which I knew to be true even if she could be using it as a chance to make me open up myself, I could only want to comfort her more.

With a technique, I reconstituted the fabric of the Sanrei Glove so that it would cover most of my arm and not my palms, just for this while.

I reached out and took hold of Serenity's hands.

"Eh-?! What are you…"

She was surprised and shocked that I went ahead to touch her hands, despite her entire body being poisonous and I had been close to death yesterday due to her Noble Phantasm.

However, I wasn't that worried today.

Thanks to my improvised technique, **Blut Vene Reinigung: Purification of the Stilled Blood Guise** , I was breaking down the poison instead of just stalling it for the Remedy infusions to cure it.

It was also an efficient way to recover my Reishi manipulation skills as I still had my two **Sanrei Gloves** on both my arms. I wasn't some scrub Quincy, so I could handle this much at the very least. And simply releasing one of them was more than enough to enter **Quincy: Vollstandig**.

And as part of training, since I couldn't go around carrying a bow all the time, I had been making mini **Sankt Bogen** 's in between my fingers, underneath my coat and faraway from my body whenever I could discreetly pull it off.

Needless to say, this was an even larger drain compared with ordinary Quincy training.

But hey, I could destroy enemy programs in this manner so it's efficient.

I would have made something to put on my feet as well, were it not for the fact that speed is needed to dodge any Julius ambushes and saving Hakuno just like yesterday… among many other possible incidents.

There goes my idea for **Sanrei Socks**.

Unfortunately, I can see no way that socks can look good.

Unless of course, they were made into thighhighs and can only be worn by women.

Ah, but I'm digressing.

Who I wanted to focus on for today, was after all, the Poisonous Flower.

Whose poison was still rather painful… it was only thanks to my acting skills that I was not hissing and wincing at the effect it had on me that didn't look noticeable on the outside.

"Here, I won't be someone that'll roll up and die so easily." Mimicking Shirou Emiya, I gave her a bright smile.

"But… Everything I touch, everything I have touched. I murder everyone, everyone. So why… why did you risk such a thing?" She said, with gritted teeth, although it didn't seem to be out of anger.

"Because you deserve this."

"Eh?"

"Tsubaki and you… the both of you deserve your small share of happiness in this kind of world. That's why, how could I not try my best to give a young woman that never had the choice in feeling the sensation of human contact, the chance to do so?"

"B-but aren't we… enemies?"

"More than that, more than our circumstances, you and Tsubaki are people just like Suzuka and I. And besides, is it wrong to want to protect a smile?"

Tears were in her eyes, knowing her circumstances… ah, the 'poison girl' or 'Visha Kanya'... yes, I could only have sympathy for her.

"Ah… this is… it's so warm. Your hands are… so very warm."

"It must have been hard and lonely for you. To not be able to touch someone without them dying."

"Everything... Everything that comes near, dies. But... Someone I can not kill... How many days, have I hoped for this. And it happened. Thank you…"

I could only allow the violet haired Assassin to sob there, I didn't make much resistance even as she clung onto me.

Of course, Suzuka made a fuss about it, but Tsubaki was too Moe for her to raise her voice about it. Granted, she'll be having words with me tonight…

We spent a long time having all sorts of fun in the Arena, and outside of it as well.


End file.
